Una fiesta en el santuario
by gemininosagaZuster
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon] Saori se va de vacaciones dejando en el santuario a los caballeros dorados acompañados por Shun y Hyoga. ¿Qué tendrá planeado el 'fiestero' Patriarca Shion? ¡Actualizado! Capítulos 6, 7 y 8 ¡Listos! La fiesta en toodo su apogeo XD
1. ¿Una fiesta en el santuario?

**¡Hola de nuevo! **

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador Masami Kurumada, yo solo los empleo para mi entretenimiento.

Este es un fic yaoi, contiene lemon , si no gustas del género yaoi y del lemon te pido de la manera más atenta posible que no leas para evitarte malos ratos, comentarios bienvenidos y ojalá el fic sea de su agrado, por cierto es mi primer lemon, disculpen los 'horrores' que pueda tener XD

**Saga Zuster -gemininosaga- **

**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

**¿Una fiesta en el santuario?**

Había pasado una semana ya desde que Saori les había informado a los caballeros dorados que se iría a pasar las vacaciones de verano a Florida junto con algunos de los caballeros de bronce, entre ellos por supuesto su 'confiable' Pegaso Seiya, Shion como el dirigente del Santuario había decidido que durante las vacaciones de Saori se dedicarían a descansar de los fuertes entrenamientos, la mayoría de los caballeros dorados ya se encontraban cansados y más aún con las altas temperaturas que estaban registrándose en Grecia.

Shun había decidido quedarse en el Santuario junto con Hyoga para recorrer Atenas y descansar un poco lejos de Saori, Shion les había permitido quedarse en el templo principal por ser dos de los caballeros de más confianza de la diosa Athena, además que Shion ya le había puesto muy bien el ojo al delicado peliverde…

-¿Estás seguro que podemos quedarnos aquí Shion?- preguntó confuso Shun al distraído patriarca del Santuario.

-Pero por supuesto que sí, anden guarden sus cosas y pónganse cómodos yo andaré en el salón principal, los veo después- respondió Shion mientras se alejaba lentamente de donde se encontraban Shun y Hyoga mirándose mutuamente con expresión de extrañeza.

-Pues será mejor que nos acomodemos en nuestras habitaciones entonces Shun, te veo luego, me daré una ducha y me dormiré un rato- dijo Hyoga mientras estiraba sus brazos y caminaba dentro de la habitación que le había sido asignada, ante la mirada amable de su compañero Andrómeda.

En el salón principal se encontraba Shion platicando animadamente con su estimado amigo y compañero de 'batallas' Dohko de Libra, ambos se encontraban entusiasmados de que Saori decidiera tomar unas vacaciones tan lejos de Europa…

-Es en serio Dohko, estas vacaciones sí las pasaremos bien, hay que planear lo que haremos ya que Saori estará fuera dos semanas-

-Pero… ¿Y si regresa antes?- preguntó dudoso el caballero de Libra.

-No te preocupes Dohko, Saori me aseguró que esta vez tenía actividades planeadas para por lo menos dos semanas, por lo tanto nosotros debemos planear actividades para por lo menos semana y media- se puso de pie del trono y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Dohko quien le miraba ansioso -¡lo tengo!- exclamó finalmente después de un par de minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Dohko entusiasmado

-¿Qué te parece una fiesta el día Viernes?-

-¿Hasta el Viernes?-

-Sí, hoy es Martes, por lo tanto será muy apresurado planear una fiesta para mañana mismo, así daremos una fiesta digna para ser recordada- explicó Shion con 'sabia' expresión.

-¿No crees que Shun y Hyoga digan algo a Saori después?- preguntó Dohko dudando de la efectividad del plan –pueden ser espías de Saori-

-Es probable, pero nosotras conocemos el punto débil de Hyoga, si lo manejamos adecuadamente todo saldrá de las mil maravillas, y por Shun ni te preocupes, a él es más fácil manipularlo, es cuestión de decirle que estamos muy cansados y necesitamos diversión y descanso que él también debería divertirse a sus anchas- expuso nuevamente Shion.

-Lo tienes todo calculado… debí imaginármelo, bueno te ayudaré esto será muy divertido, pero… ¿Qué clase de fiestecita vamos a dar?-

-eso hay que pensarlo muy bien y quizás consultarlo con Milo, él es bueno en eso de actividades 'sociales', supongo que será bueno hacer la fiesta aquí ¿No crees?-

-¿Aquí¿Y si algo sale mal?- preguntó dudando nuevamente el caballero de Libra

-Este templo es lo suficientemente grande y gracias a los pretorianos quedará limpio antes de que nos demos cuenta-

-De acuerdo Shion, se hará aquí le preguntaré a Milo la clase de fiesta que será adecuada y la comenzaremos a organizar- dijo Dohko mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la puerta para abandonar el salón principal.

-Si Dohko, no te preocupes por nada, verás como esto será muy divertido- dijo el antiguo caballero de Aries con amplia sonrisa mientras retomaba su lugar en el trono del salón principal.

Shun había decidido caminar en el templo principal para conocerlo un poco, no estaba cansado por lo que no quería aburrirse, trataba de distraerse desde hacía un tiempo que pensaba en Hyoga continuamente, no solo como su compañero de batallas o como su amigo, quería sacar esas ideas de su cabeza a como diera lugar, de pronto al reaccionar de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta que no sabía donde se encontraba había dado demasiadas vueltas en los pasillos sin fijarse a donde se dirigía exactamente.

Se encontró a sí mismo frente a una amplia puerta recubierta con adornos de oro, su curiosidad le impedía alejarse de la puerta por lo que tímidamente la entreabrió encontrándose con una lujosa habitación deliciosamente decorada y una elegante cama, entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para poder inspeccionar un poco de aquella ostentosa alcoba…

En el salón principal Shion se encontraba dando las últimas instrucciones del día para retirarse a descansar a sus aposentos, ya estaba aburrido y cansado de dar instrucciones por ese día así que al terminar de darlas se levantó despidiéndose de los soldados y se retiró por la parte trasera del salón, donde había un pasillo que conducía a los aposentos de Shion por una puerta lateral… abrió la puerta pesadamente cuando se encontró con el caballero de Andrómeda mirando desde la ventana de su habitación…

-¿Todo bien Shun?- preguntó curioso Shion al ver al peliverde en sus aposentos

-¡Dioses!- gritó el peliverde al escuchar la voz del patriarca Shion detrás suyo

-Tranquilo Shun, es que me extrañó verte en mi alcoba, por eso pregunté ¿Todo bien?- repitió Shion con amable sonrisa al sonrojado peliverde que le miraba sin despegar la vista de los movimientos de Shion, esa actitud tímida del caballero de Andrómeda estaba llamando mucho la atención de Shion, no podía negarlo, se acercó lentamente al chico, una vez estando suficientemente cerca de Shun miró hacia la ventana percibiendo como la respiración del peliverde se había agitado ligeramente…

-S…si Shion, todo bien, disculpa que haya entrado a tu habitación así, no volverá a suceder- dijo apenado Shun mientras se alejaba lentamente del Patriarca.

-No te preocupes Shun, no hay ningún problema de que hayas estado aquí, si se te ofrece cualquier cosa estoy para servirte sin importar la hora ¿estamos?- ofreció amablemente Shion retomando la amable actitud que había sorprendido al joven caballero.

-Gracias gran Patriarca, así lo haré, con su permiso- continuó caminando rumbo a la puerta cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Shion…

-Llámame Shion ¿Quieres? Eso de "Gran Patriarca" déjalo para los soldados- insistió amablemente Shion al joven peliverde quien sonrojado asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y sonriente abandonó la alcoba del Patriarca dejándolo a éste muy satisfecho…

Dohko salió rápidamente del templo principal para dirigirse al octavo templo, cuyo guardián, Milo de Escorpión era de los más sociables y que mejor organizaban reuniones en el santuario… entró al templo buscando a su guardián con la mirada sin hallar nada aún… quería organizar todo lo más pronto posible no fuera a regresarse su "diosita" antes de lo que había prometido, se había llevado consigo a Seiya lo cual ya era mal presagio porque siempre le ocurrían toda clase de accidentes al Pegaso y Saori terminaba cancelando todos sus planes…

-¡MILO¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- gritó desesperado Dohko, las ideas recurrentes del posible regreso de Saori lo ponían muy nervioso, no quería perderse una fiesta de esa magnitud en el templo principal… bebidas, botanas, música… -¡MILO!- gritó nuevamente dando vueltas al centro del templo…

-¿Qué ocurre Dohko¿Volviste a generar un incendio en tu templo?- rió Milo descendiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con un tenso caballero de Libra, actitud que lo estaba poniendo tenso también -¿Dohko?-

-Shion quiere que planeemos una fiesta antes que regrese la diosa Athena, este viernes para disfrutar unas vacaciones y divertirnos- dijo finalmente Dohko recuperando la compostura, provocando que Milo se sentara negando con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones…

-¿Para esto viniste a mi templo con esta actitud estúpida¡Pensé que estaban atacando el santuario!- dijo el escorpión molesto por la tensa actitud de Dohko y su repentino cambio de conducta…

-Bueno, bueno, ya, das a planearla o ¿Lo hago solo?- dijo Dohko sentándose al lado de Milo quien lo miraba incrédulo…

-¿Una fiesta¿El viernes? Te ayudaré pues… ¿Dónde será esta fiesta?- preguntó Milo levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina de su templo y beber agua… Dohko lo seguía de cerca para poder explicar unos cuantos detalles al guardián del templo de Escorpión…

-Verás, la fiesta será en el templo principal, Shion insistió que fuese allí por lo que habrá todo servicio a nuestra disposición, debemos recordar que no podemos llevar porquerías allí, además que Shion aborrece esa clase de fiestas baratas- explico Dohko sentándose en un banquillo cerca de la mesa…

-De acuerdo, será una fiesta inolvidable para todos… pero necesitaremos la ayuda de algunos, por ejemplo me gustaría que de la comida se encargara Camus, tiene un gusto exquisito para los platillos, Aldebarán de la música, Afrodita y Mu quizás de organización de mesas y esas cosas…- Milo bebió el agua rápidamente y mirando fijamente a Dohko le dijo: -será genial, yo hablaré con Camus y Afrodita, tú ve con Aldebarán y Mu- salió corriendo de la cocina para subir al décimo primer templo e informar a Camus lo que pasaría y que necesitaba de su cooperación… mientras Dohko salió lentamente del templo de Escorpión para hacer lo mismo con Mu y Aldebarán…


	2. Apoyo para la organización

**Apoyo para la organización**

Camus se encontraba sentado en la entrada de su templo contemplando la increíble vista que tenía de Atenas…

-¡Camus! Que bueno que te veo…- corrió Milo hacia Camus quien le miró extrañado

-¿Qué sucede Milo?- preguntó dudoso Camus, conocía a Milo en demasía como para no temer que tramara algo…

-Shion quiere que demos una fiesta el viernes y necesito que te encargues de la comida, si quieres que alguien te ayude tú solo pide ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?- preguntó guiñando el ojo izquierdo en signo de complicidad…

-¿La comida? Vaya, de acuerdo yo me encargo, veré quién me ayude con eso- aceptó Camus con fría sonrisa en señal de aceptación por lo que Milo salió corriendo rumbo a Piscis para pedirle a Afrodita que lo ayudara… sería complicado Afrodita no era de los que eran fáciles de convencer, tendría que usar sus mejores tácticas de convencimiento… cosa que no le desagradaba del todo a Milo…

Entró al templo de Piscis tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, sabía que Afrodita aborrecía el ruido en su templo por lo que lo busco con tranquilidad, tenían tiempo suficiente para hacer una buena planeación de la fiesta y que todo quedara como Shion quería que fuese… entró al pequeño jardín interior del templo de Piscis para hallar al guardián del templo tendido sobre el pasto descansando… se arrodilló al lado de Afrodita para tratar de llamar su atención sin conseguirlo por lo que decidió tocar sutilmente la mejilla de Afrodita…

-Afrodita despierta- susurró Milo al oído del pisciano logrando despertarlo…

-¿Qué sucede Milo?- abrió lentamente sus ojos posando su mirada en el escorpión quien le miraba atentamente…

-necesito que me ayudes con algo- continuó el escorpión en susurro, Afrodita se levantó pesadamente para quedar sentado de frente al escorpión acto que puso nervioso al 'conquistador del santuario'…

-¿Qué te ayude en algo¿En qué Milo?- preguntó en tono empalagoso para poner aún más nervioso a Milo, le fascinaba ver como el escorpión no sabía qué responder o cómo proceder ante él…

-Shion quiere que demos una fiesta y necesito que junto con Mu te encargues de la organización del templo principal, será a tu antojo yo no te diré nada…- continuó Milo nervioso sin despegar su mirada de la de Afrodita, quien acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de Milo para responder:

-¿Qué gano yo?- acarició con sus labios una de las mejillas del escorpión logrando que Milo abriese en demasía sus ojos en señal de sorpresa por el gesto del pisciano…

-Lo que quieras Afrodita, pero por favor ayúdame con esto- pidió Milo muy nervioso, la cercanía de Afrodita, ese roce de sus labios en su rostro estaban gustándole, nunca había cedido a sus impulsos con Afrodita por lo que su curiosidad y esas caricias de Afrodita estaban volviéndolo loco… colocó su mano sobre la cintura del pisiciano logrando ponerle tenso a éste…

-Con que lo que yo quiera eh…- colocó su mano sobre el fuerte pecho del escorpión ante la mirada de sorpresa de este, acercó sus labios lentamente a los de Milo para tocarlos en un ligero roce, besó lentamente al escorpión logrando que ambos se estremecieran ligeramente, apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Milo para dejarle tendido sobre el pasto, debajo de su cuerpo…

Milo abrazó a Afrodita mientras le permitía jugar con sus labios, recorrió las espalda del pisciano con la punta de sus dedos para estremecerlo más, gustaba de la sensación de tener a Afrodita sobre de sí estremeciéndose por su causa… la excitación de ambos estaba haciéndose cada vez más evidente por lo que Afrodita se separó ligeramente del cuerpo de Milo para poder liberarlo, y liberarse, de los estorbos, abrió lentamente la camisa del escorpión para acariciar esos fuertes pectorales, se despojó de su toga ante la mirada atónita de Milo, no había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Afrodita de Piscis, con sus manos recorrió aquel cuerpo que le era desconocido al tacto… Afrodita se estremeció aún más al sentir las manos de Milo recorrer su cuerpo, su excitación era ya muy evidente por lo que su ansiedad también iba en aumento.

Abrió lentamente el pantalón de Milo dejando a la vista la fuerte excitación del escorpión, le ayudó a despojarse del pantalón para poder sentirse mutuamente, recostó nuevamente a Milo sobre el pasto para poder recostarse sobre él nuevamente y besarlo, besó el cuello del escorpión arrancándole a este ligeros gemidos de placer, Milo siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Afrodita con sus manos, acarició los glúteos de éste lentamente disfrutando la tersa piel del pisciano mientras este poco a poco iba descendiendo sobre su cuerpo repartiendo roces y besos sobre su torso y vientre poniendo muy tenso a Milo quién se levantó abruptamente desconcertando a Afrodita

-¿Estás bien Milo?- preguntó preocupado el caballero de Piscis ante la agitada actitud del escorpión.

-Lo siento- dijo mientras volvía a acercarse al peliceleste para que fuera él quien ahora quedara tendido sobre el pasto, Milo lamió ese cuerpo desde el cuello hasta el vientre lentamente provocando los jadeos de Afrodita, Milo tomó entre sus manos el excitado miembro del pisciano para masturbarle lentamente induciéndole a que se arqueara y emitiera un profundo gemido…

-Milo yo… ahh- gimió Afrodita mientras encajaba sus dedos en la espalda del escorpión quién le miraba complacido, las mejillas de Afrodita iban encendiéndose en rubor con cada movimiento de las expertas manos de guardián del octavo templo.

Afrodita se enderezó lentamente, estaba ya muy excitado y todo aquel jugueteo solo estaba poniéndole más ansioso, mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del peliazul y susurró:

-Hazme tuyo por favor- la voz jadeante de Afrodita animó a Milo a continuar a un paso más acelerado, el pisciano se arrodilló sobre el pasto apoyando después sus manos también, Milo se acercó a la cadera del pisciano y después de ensalivarse un par de dedos los introdujo en Afrodita arrancándole un profundo gemido, comenzó a mover lentamente sus dedos en el interior del pisciano.

La respiración de Afrodita se agitaba cada vez más, Milo comenzó lentamente la penetración a Afrodita quién al sentir el miembro de Milo en su interior se arqueó notablemente, Milo comenzó a moverse en el interior de Afrodita incrementando la velocidad poco a poco, los jadeos de ambos aumentaban conforme el ritmo de los movimientos del peliazul, Milo deslizó su mano hacia la entrepierna de Afrodita para masturbarle, al sentir la mano de Milo estimulándolo Afrodita emitió un profundo gemido, el placer era tal que pareciera que ambos estaban sincronizados…

Juntos llegaron al clímax para después dejarse caer exhaustos sobre el pasto, tardaron varios minutos en recobrar el aliento mientras Milo acariciaba la espalda del aún agitado Afrodita de Piscis…

-¿Me ayudarás con lo de la fiesta?- preguntó aún agotado el escorpión.

-Sí, lo haré, cielos que estoy agotado… mañana me pondré de acuerdo… con Mu dijiste ¿No?- preguntó algo desorientado el pisciano volviéndose hacia el escorpión para mirarle de frente.

-Sí, con Mu, bueno, creo que debo regresar a Escorpión, mañana será un día agitado, te veré después Afrodita- antes de levantarse dio un rápido beso en la frente de Afrodita, después de levantarse se vistió ante la curiosa mirada del peliceleste y se retiró aún agitado…

Realizo esta actualización ya algo tarde, mil perdones.

Los invito a participar de la premiación "HdY" a fics yaoi, para conocer las bases y requisitos les invito a revisar mi profile.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. ¿Nos ponemos de acuerdo ya?

**¿Nos ponemos de acuerdo ya?**

La noche transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos que una fuerte lluvia, pero como casi siempre, después que llueve la mañana siguiente es radiante…

Desde muy temprano el guardián del templo de Escorpión se alistó para comenzar con la organización de la fiestecita de Shion, salió de su templo con dirección al de libra para ponerse de acuerdo con Dohko para detallar en general lo que sería la fiesta…

-¿Dohko?- preguntó desde la entrada del templo Milo mientras deambulaba dentro del mismo…

--¿Qué se te ofrece Milo?- preguntó finalmente Dohko saliendo de la cocina

- ¿Nos ponemos de acuerdo ya sobre la fiesta del viernes?- preguntó Milo sentándose sobre un amplio y cómodo sillón en la estancia del templo.

-Sí, sí¿qué tienes planeado Milito?- dijo entusiasmado Dohko mientras se sentaba sobre una silla frente a Milo.  
-Pues no mucho, Afrodita accedió trabajar con Mu en la organización de esto ¿qué te dijeron Aldebarán y Mu?-

-Que estaban de acuerdo, ellos de por sí cooperan el difícil era Afrodita- aseveró dohko dando un sorbo a su taza de té verde.

-Cierto, Afrodita era el complicado, bien…- sacó una libreta de su bolsillo para comenzar a anotar detalles generales de la organización –Camus aceptó encargarse de la comida y él verá quién le ayude, Afrodita y Mu de lo que es decoración y organización del templo, Aldebarán de la música… ¿Quiénes serán invitados?- preguntó después de apuntar rápidamente.

-Es obvio que nosotros doce, Shun y Hyoga que están en el Santuario¿Consideras prudente invitar a más gente?- preguntó indeciso Dohko.

-No, conociéndonos será un desastre al final, mejor sólo nosotros-

-Bien¿Quién crees que ayude a Camus con lo de la comida?-

-Ni idea Dohko pero eso es asunto de Camus, no nuestro a menos que quieras ayudarle personalmente…- inquirió el escorpión

-No es eso, aunque no sería mala idea que nos encargáramos de las bebidas para no dejarle todo a Camus… ya sabes que no le gusta que abusemos de ese tipo de cosas- explicó Dohko a su ahora compañero de 'organización de fiestas'.

-Sí, tienes razón, hagámoslo nosotros- comenzó de nuevo a apuntar en la libreta -¿Cervezas¿Refrescos¿Qué más?- preguntó finalmente después de apuntar…

-Con eso, pero en buena cantidad- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida -¿Nos vamos a comprar eso?-

-Sí, vámonos ya- se levantó y tras salir del templo, ambos comenzaron a descender las escaleras atravesando el Santuario…

Así nuestros queridos Milo y Dohko realizaron su visita al pueblo para comprar las bebidas y 'distraerse' sanamente mientras conversaban en un bar…

-¿Crees que a Shion le parezca suficiente alcohol?- preguntó un dudoso Dohko a un muy entretenido Milo…

-Sí, sí, de hecho creo que estará bastante complacido… ¡Salud! Por una fiesta que será inolvidable…- brindó Milo con su compañero ante las miradas curiosas de los visitantes del lugar.

-¡Salud!- tras levantar su tarro de cerveza, bebió todo el contenido casi en un solo movimiento causando más curiosidad entre los presentes…  
-¿Qué más podremos comprar nosotros?- preguntó Milo mirando su libreta de notas de organización…

-No lo sé, quizás sería bueno comprar cada quién lo que considere importante para la fiesta, de hecho Shion me encargó unas cosas así que aprovecharé para comprar en mayor cantidad para poder divertirnos más, así que te dejo, adiosito Milito…- se levantó ante la mirada sorprendida del escorpión quien sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza mientras terminaba de beber su cerveza para retirarse del bar para llevar las bebidas a su templo…

Shion se encontraba en su alcoba meditando su encuentro del día anterior con Shun, no quería dejar pasar la visita del caballero de Andrómeda sin darle una bienvenida más calurosa…

Miró a través de la ventana buscándolo, sabía que el joven guerrero gustaba de salir a recorrer los jardines a medio día, estaba tan concentrado mirando y buscando que ni siquiera escuchó a su fiel colaborador de orgías Dohko entrar en la habitación…

-¿Todo bien Shion? Pareces preocupado…- preguntó colocándose a su lado…

-¿EH?- preguntó regresando a la realidad y mirando fijamente a Dohko –Quiero a Andrómeda aquí…- ordenó con una retorcida sonrisa, sonrisa que nadie mejor que Dohko sabía interpretar…

-¿Andrómeda¿Crees poder esperar a la fiesta de mañana? Seguro te será más divertido así Shion, todavía estoy consiguiendo tus encargos, para mañana los tendré todos- insistió Dohko tratando de conservar la visible lujuria de su honorable patriarca para que cuando la descargase fuera todo un espectáculo, como siempre…

-Lo intentaré, por lo pronto iré a darme una ducha en tina, me consentiré y enfocaré mi mente en todo lo que Andrómeda se divertirá mañana durante la fiesta… ju ju será más que divertido…- tomó una toalla y una túnica entre sus manos y corrió al lujoso cuarto de baño encerrándose hasta que dohko salió de la alcoba…

Una vez que Dohko salió de la recámara, Shion salió de nuevo para mirar por la ventana, al localizar al joven Shun recorriendo el jardín corrió a la puerta de su recámara para buscar a alguno de sus soldados…

-¡OYE TÜ!- gritó a un soldado que custodiaba uno de los salones llenos de reliquias de Athena…

-¿Si Señor Shion?- preguntó el pobre incauto, sin saber todo lo que le esperaba por su fidelidad…

-Ven acá, te tengo una importante misión…- dijo Shion guiñando un ojo, cosa que provocó temor en el joven soldado…

Una vez dentro de la habitación de Shion, el soldado le miró señalando a un joven, de cabellos verde intenso, de forma insistente.

-Quiero que le pidas a ese chico que venga a esta alcoba de forma discreta, no des detalles, sólo tráelo- ordenó con expresión de placer Shion a imaginar todo lo que haría con Shun…

-Como usted ordene Oh gran Patriarca Shion…- hizo una ligera reverencia y salió de la alcoba rápidamente para buscar a Shun…

Shion miró al joven soldado hacer la reverencia y salir y murmurando dijo…

-La próxima reverencia que hagas te dolerá un poquitín… jajaja- rió lleno de lujuria…

.-.-.-

**_Realizo esta actualización ya algo tarde, mil perdones._**

**_Los invito a participar de la premiación "HdY" a fics yaoi, para conocer las bases y requisitos les invito a revisar mi profile._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**


	4. Preparativos

**Preparativos...**

Miraba como el soldado llegaba hasta donde Shun observaba el jardín embelezado por los aromas y belleza de las flores… 

-Señor, me pidieron le avisara que me acompañe al interior del templo principal- dijo el soldado llamando la atención de Shun, que le miró con absoluta calma…

-Claro, vamos pues…- caminaron en absoluto silencia durante todo el trayecto, hasta el interior de la alcoba de Shion quien les esperaba postrado en el lujoso sillón, justo frente a la puerta, detrás de la cama…

-Bienvenidos a esta, su humilde alcoba…- dijo con amplia y pervertida sonrisa el honorable patriarca ante la mirada expectante de ambos guerreros…

-Me mandó llamar patriarca…- dijo realizando una ligera reverencia el caballero de Andrómeda…

-Yo me retiro, con su permiso señor Shion- haciendo la reverencia, el soldado salió de la alcoba recibiendo la última instrucción de Shion.

-Que nadie interrumpa esta reunión, custodia esa puerta, si te llamó, entras enseguida- ordenó firme Shion.

Una vez el soldado fuera de la habitación Shion se enderezó aún en el sillón y con una seña pidió a shun acercarse a donde se encontraba…

-Ven Andrómeda Shun, siéntate- pidió con retorcida sonrisa, los constantes cambios en la expresión del siempre apacible Shion le ponían nervioso, y, a su vez, le generaban una curiosidad con la que no podía.

-¿Se le ofrece algo patriarca?- preguntó Shun sentándose al lado de Shion, quien le miraba insistente, como aquella blanca y ligeramente ceñida camisa dejaba entrever parte de esa delicada fisonomía que quería hacer suya…

-Sí ¿Me obedecerás?- preguntó curioso el patriarca paseando su mirada a lo largo y ancho de aquel frágil guerrero.

-Por supuesto ¡Oh! gran Patriar…- fue silenciado por un abalanzado y apasionado beso de Shion quien no perdió el tiempo, así que sus manos hábilmente retiraron parte de la vestimenta de Shun quien sorprendido temía negarse, en parte quería hacerlo pero parte de su ser quería seguir en ello…

Aferró sus manos al fino tapiz que recubría el amplio y lujoso sillón, las hábiles manos de Shion estaban recorriéndolo por completo, la sensación le generaba más y más curiosidad y ansiedad conforme pasaban los segundos y esas manos descubrían más de su cuerpo…

_'¿Qué debo hacer¿Negarme o seguir en esto?'_

Se preguntaba constantemente mientras inconscientemente correspondía gimiendo y besando a Shion…

-Aahh… yo…- gemía Shun ante los roncos y profundos gemidos de su patriarca quién una vez teniendo a shun totalmente desnudo debajo de él, arrancó rápidamente su propia túnica para tener contacto directo con ese cuerpo que había estado deseando desde que le vio…

Ese contacto con el erecto miembro de Shion sobre su bajo vientre, rozando el suyo que también ya estaba totalmente duro logró arrancarle un fuerte gemido acompañado de constantes jadeos, ahora ya no podría dar marcha atrás y negarse… quería más de Shion, quería saber qué tan lejos podría hacerlo llegar aquel lujurioso patriarca que comenzaba a frotar su miembro contra el de él, sabía que el soldado estaba afuera de la habitación, cosa que le hizo apenarse por sus constantes y fuertes gemidos y jadeos…

-Tranquilo pequeño Shun…- decía entre jadeos Shion – Si quieres puedo pedirle que entre y nos ayude a divertirnos…- rió con expresión depravada…

-No… ahh… no por… faah… vor- gemía una y otra vez, Shion aumentó la intensidad de aquel frotamiento, intentando que Shun le pidiese más… deseo que no tardó mucho tiempo en concretarse…

-Más ahhh, Shion… ahhh más…- pedía clamando por mayor intensidad de aquel jugueteo con su cuerpo…

Levantó las piernas de Shun para que este le rodeara la cadera con ellas, intensificando así aquel frenético roce, la excitación de Shun le estaba conduciendo a una locura hasta ese momento desconocida por el joven caballero de bronce, pero no así por su acompañante, el experimentado y honorable Patriarca Shion, quien así como había liderado a los caballero dorados en cruentas batallas, también había los dirigido durante grandes orgías en ese enorme santuario…

Con una de sus manos acarició esos blancos y firmes glúteos rozando su dedo por aquella entrada que ya estaba ansioso por probar y hacer suya con pasión… introdujo, sin consideración alguna, dos de sus dedos desvirgándolo, arrancando un grito de Shun quien con expresión de dolor se aferró al cuello de Shion con sus brazos…

-¿Duele?- preguntó el pervertido patriarca en tono lascivo.

-Ahh… poco… más… rápido… ahhh-

Shion aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos en el interior de Shun logrando que éste jadeara y gimiera con mayor intensidad, señal de que estaba disfrutándolo y era probable que esa no fuera la última vez que pudiese jugar a placer con ese, aparentemente, frágil cuerpo.

Se detuvo de golpe dejando a un muy excitado Shun totalmente expectante…

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó al notar que Shion le miraba sin hacer movimiento alguno…

-¿Estás listo?-

El tono con el que hizo la pregunta sonó llena de lujuria, de una lujuria que le daba curiosidad y miedo a la vez, no sabía que tan lejos podía llegar Shion…

-Sí, estoy listo- dijo lo más firme que pudo.

Shion levantó más la cadera de Shun para acomodarla y facilitarse el penetrarlo con rapidez, Miró la expresión del chico debajo de él, sabía que estaba ansioso pero quería provocarlo más, quería jugar…

Con una de sus manos masajeó, con algo de brusquedad incluso, el miembro de Shun logrando que este volviera a gemir sin control, aquella sonrisa retorcida de Shion le generaba a Shun cierto placer por estar complaciendo a su patriarca, ganando además su propio placer. Shun acarició los fuertes brazos de aquel lasciva patriarca quien continuaba provocándole, haciéndole gemir y jadear, pedir más…

Penetró con rapidez a Shun arrancándole y profundo grito de dolor, el joven caballero se aferró al sillón emitiendo gritos y jadeos entre dolor y un gran placer que jamás había experimentado, cuando Shion detuvo el movimiento para acomodarse…

-Más… por favor… ahh- pidió extasiado Shun.

Emitió un profundo gemido con su acostumbrada lujuriosa sonrisa y comenzó de nuevo a moverse en el estrecho interior de Shun

En las afueras de la habitación el soldado era el único testigo de aquel encuentro entre su honorable patriarca y aquel guerrero de belleza un tanto femenina… de pronto escuchó desde el interior que su patriarca le llamaba, pensó que quizás aquel joven le habría lastimado para detenerlo…

Entró corriendo a los aposentos del patriarca Shion cerrando la puerta detrás de él, una vez frente a ambos miró la extasiada expresión del joven guerrero al que había buscado en el jardín…

-¿Me llamó Señor Shion?- preguntó haciendo su reverencia ante aquel hombre que estaba disfrutando de su sesión sexual en turno.

-Sí muchacho, despójate de tus ropas y ayúdame aquí- ordenó Shion ante la curiosa mirada de Shun y la sorpresa en el soldado –Hazlo, no es ofrecimiento, es orden- concluyó.

Aún titubeante el soldado retiró lentamente su ropa frente a ambos guerreros, los constantes gemidos de Shun le habían provocado cierta curiosidad, una vez que se hubiere despojado de toda su ropa Shun tomó con su mano aquel grande miembro que al contacto despertó con rapidez, el muchacho masturbó al soldado logrando que la excitación de éste llegase a su máximo punto cuando Shion detuvo la mano de Shun y con una seña pidió al soldado acercarse a done éste se hallaba, salió del interior de Shun y entre depravadas risas dijo:

-Ahora es tu turno, yo me entretengo por acá…- rió mientras el soldado entraba en Shun.

Los gemidos de éste se hicieron más sonoros aún al sentir las manos de Shion sobre su miembro masturbándolo intensamente, el movimiento acompasado del soldado en su interior estaba desesperándolo, él quería más, aún más…

-Más… rápido… ahhh…- pedía insistente Shun al soldado mientras Shion introducía en su boca el excitado miembro del peliverde arrancándole un fuerte gemido al joven guerrero ante la extasiada mirada del soldado por todo lo sucedido, éste aceleró el movimiento en el interior de shun para complacerlo para que los gemidos de ambos llenaran la habitación y los oídos de Shion aumentando el placer en este.

Shun apretó las sábanas entre sus manos mientras gemía, se remolineaba y arqueaba en señal de todo el placer que recibía de ambos guerreros en su 'frágil' cuerpo, de pronto sintió como el soldado sa vaciaba dentro de sí llenándolo de un intenso calor, le provocaba un ligero dolor, sin embargo, este dolor era uno placentero a su modo de percibir las cosas, su placer llegó tan de pronto que se arqueó cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, al divisar esta reacción del éxtasis de Shun, Shion, con sus labios comenzó a acelerar el movimiento de sus labios sobre el pene de Shun provocando que el chico se vaciara en su boca…

El joven soldado cayó sobre la fina alfombra totalmente exhausto, mientras Shun yacía, aun jadeante y extasiado sobre el sillón, Shion les observaba excitado por ver aquella escena…

-¿Cansados tan pronto?- preguntó en tono burlón el gran patriarca.

-Yo ahhh… sí…- jadeaba Shun ante una sonrisa lasciva de Shion.

El soldado sólo les observaba sin poder emitir más sonido que sus jadeos, Shion quería seguir jugando con ambos pero podía ver que el entrenamiento matutino del soldado había sido extenuante y la reciente actividad vigorosa lo había terminado agotando por completo, no quería que nadie descubriera sus jugueteos constantes por lo que pensó que debía dejar al soldado ducharse en su regadera para que se refrescara y después mandarlo a descansar con órdenes específicas…

Shun miró a Shion dar las instrucciones a Shion y que el soldado sólo asentía sin poner objeción alguna y entrar al cuarto de baño sin hacer más ruido. Shion se dejó caer pesadamente sobre Shun quien pudo percibir la fuerte excitación del patriarca sobre su bajo vientre, sintió como si su sangre hirviera en su interior, acarició aquel enorme y duro pene con su mano logrando que el honorable patriarca gimiera roncamente sobre su blanco cuello…

-Mi querido Shun… ahhh… todavía tienes ganas de jugar ¿Eh?...- preguntaba entre gemidos Shion al ahora juguetón shun de Andrómeda.

-Estoy muy cansado, nunca había sentido todo esto… me ha encantado…- decía el joven totalmente ruborizado.

Aquellas mejillas arreboladas provocaban en Shion mayor placer pero tenía que reconocer que debía dejar su energía para después, la hora de la fiesta se aproximaba y no quería estar agotado para entonces, ahí tenía que hacer gala de toda su energía y todo su lúdico y libidinoso ingenio.

Mientras Shion y Shun se divertían aún sobre el sillón de aquella suntuosa alcoba, Milo y Dohko afinaban los últimos detalles para que por la tarde del día siguiente pudiesen ofrecer aquella ostentosa y lujuriosa fiesta que Shion tenía pensada.

Afrodita y Mu llegaban a Aries cansados por una larga tarde de comprar adornos y buscar detalles para encargarse del arreglo de aquel enorme salón de fiestas que tenía el templo principal, por lo regular las fiestas eran solemnes cenas y bailes que Saori ofrecía, pero esta vez la lúdica imaginación de Shion tenía planeada una fiesta que seguramente permanecería en sus memorias, y en sus cuerpos, por largo tiempo.

-Bien Mu, ya lo tenemos todo, mañana pediremos a Aldebarán que nos ayude a arreglar el templo ¿no?- preguntó Afrodita levantándose pesadamente del sillón donde se había dejado caer.

-Sí, mañana le diré que nos ayude- respondió subiendo la escalera para ir a su alcoba –Buenas noches Afrodita, nos vemos mañana-

-Buenas noches Mu- salió del templo de Aries contemplando todas aquellas escaleras que tendría ahora que subir -¡Qué horror! Correr a la velocidad de la luz me es fastidioso con este cansancio- se quejó subiendo las escaleras con fastidio.

Entró a Tauro notando que Aldebarán no se encontraba en su templo por lo que continuó su camino hacia su templo, iba a cobrársela toditas a Milo después, de eso estaba seguro, su hermoso cuerpo no podía sentirse cansado sin que alguien la pagara. Finalmente llegó al templo de Escorpión con la esperanza de encontrarlo allí y poder pasar la noche, después de todo se la debía.

-¿Afrodita?- preguntó extrañado Milo al ver al peliceleste rondar por su templo.

-Que bueno que estás, estoy muerto de cansancio, déjame pasar la noche aquí, ya no quiero subir más escaleras- 

El tono que Afrodita utilizaba le remarcaba el cansancio que su compañero de armas estaba sintiendo.

-De acuerdo, puedes quedarte esta noche Afrodita, ven…- le mostró el camino a su habitación, para que ambos se dejaran caer exhaustos sobre aquella cómoda cama y quedaran profundamente dormidos…

.-.-.-.-.

Espero vaya siendo de su agrado este relato, un saludo y gracias por leer.

Saga Zuster -gemininosaga-


	5. ¿Más preparativos?

_Gomen por la tardanza, ya iré subiendo el resto de este fic XD _

**¿Más preparativos?**

Aquella esplendorosa mañana anunciaba que sería un día perfecto para actividades al aire libre y, por lo tanto la tarde y noche no traerían contingencia climática alguna, situación que ponía a los organizadores de la gran fiesta de un excelente humor…

-¡Hoy será un gran día!- exclamaba Dohko abriendo la cortina de su alcoba.

Salió de su habitación ya vestido y listo para afinar los últimos detalles de la fiesta, sabía que Shion estaría orgulloso, sería una fiesta pomposa y extravagante, llena de juegos y cara comida ya que Camus habría gastado bastante en ello. Las bebidas… bueno, al menos había variedad de cervezas, refrescos y vinos, de todas formas ya cuando estuvieran inmersos en el ambiente de la fiesta ni se percatarían de que las bebidas no eran caras, o que la comida sí lo era, en fin, sería una fiesta maravillosa la que habían planeado desde el Martes.

_'¿Iré por Milo?'_

Se preguntaba mientras subía las escaleras, no quería despertarlo antes, si lo hacía Milo estaría de pésimo humor… y, pues, era una fiesta después de todo así que decidió dejarlo dormir más y se siguió de largo rumbo al templo principal para ayudar a quienes estuviesen allí preparando lo de la fiesta.

Abrió la pesada puerta con relieves en oro y plata para descubrir a un laborioso Mu de Aries dando instrucciones a los pretorianos junto con Aldebarán de Tauro quien, a su vez, se encargaba de instalar su equipo de sonido para que no faltara la música aquella noche.

-Buenos días Dohko, acá está la comida- la voz de Camus sonó detrás de él obligándolo a voltear hacia aquel elegante caballero.

-Bien, bien, gracias Camus¡Ustedes!- gritó para llamar a dos pretorianos que estaban comentando sobre la decoración –Lleven la comida a la cocina de este salón inmediatamente-

-Sí señor- dijeron ambos al unísono apresurándose a llevar las bandejas y recipientes que contenían la comida que Camus se había encargado de llevar hasta allí.

-Será en grande ¿Verdad?- preguntó finalmente el inexpresivo Camus a un absorto Dohko.

-Sí…- murmuró el 'antiguo maestro' observando aquellas finas sedas que estaban siendo colocadas sobre las paredes, dándoles un toque exótico por la combinación de tonos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Afrodita llegando apurado con un par de cajas entre sus manos.

-Viendo en qué podemos ayudar- dijo Dohko regresando su mente en tiempo y espacio a donde se encontraba.

-Bien, pues, no falta mucho, así que no es necesario que estén aquí- dijo colocando las cajas sobre la mesa que se hallaba más cercana a él.

-De acuerdo Afrodita, lo dejaremos todo en tus manos- dijo finalmente Dohko dándose cuenta que Afrodita no iba a dejarlos quedarse allí sin necesidad de una neceada de horas.

Salieron de aquel salón cerrando la puerta detrás de sí para salir de aquel templo después sin emitir palabra alguna… una vez fuera del Templo Principal…

-Afrodita es muy celoso de sus técnicas de todo tipo- explicó Camus

-Lo sé y no me molesta, sólo espero que todo salga excelente esta noche y Shion quede complacido, ahora creo que es mejor descansar un poco para divertirnos lo máximo esta noche-

Dohko bajó las escaleras rumbo a su templo recordando que todavía le faltaba conseguir más cosas que Shion le hubiere encargado desde el Martes, por lo que apresuró su paso para salir del santuario, mientras Camus se refugiaba en su templo para descansar.

-Afrodita faltan más adornos para las mesas- gritó Mu sacando las últimas cosas que traían en cajas.

-¡Rayos! Calculamos mal entonces…- dijo poniéndose de pie y aproximándose al ariano con preocupación.

-Iré por más si quieres…- dijo en tono tranquilizador el lemuriano ante una efusiva alegría de Afrodita –Bien, nos vemos en un momento más-

-No te tarde por favor Mu- insistió Afrodita en tono empalagoso, no quería que las cosas salieran mal y Milo se desquitara con él después.

Mu salió apresurado del templo para ir al pueblo a comprar más adornos mientras Afrodita se sentaba sobre una silla a contemplar su gran obra, aún sin terminar claro, aquellos contrastes de colores, y el ambiente que generaban los adornos orientales que habían colocado daban un ambiente exótico al lugar.

-¡Bien¡Ya terminé con esto!- exclamó alegre el gran Aldebarán.

-Bien, ya puedes ir a descansar a tu templo- respondió aún absorto en sus pensamientos Afrodita, si algo no le gustaba a Aldebarán era que no hicieran caso de sus logros, por lo que se acercó al pisciano y una vez frente a él volvió a exclamar:

-¡Genial, ya terminé con lo de la música!-

-Te felicito Aldebarán, ahora ya podrás ir a tu templo a descansar y prepararte para la fiesta- se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia una mesa que tenía mal colocado el adorno esquivando a Aldebarán.

El gran toro del santuario se sentía insultado por aquella actitud del pez, se desquitaría de aquello sin duda alguna, se acercó a Afrodita quien arreglaba aquel adorno, le tomó por la cadera acariciándola firmemente…

-¿Qué diablos haces¡Suéltame!- exclamó Afrodita molesto e incómodo por aquella situación.

-Me molesta tu actitud, aprenderás a ser más respetuoso conmigo- respondió Aldebarán acercando la cadera de Afrodita hacia sí con lujo de violencia, cosa que hizo que Afrodita dejara caer aquel adorno al suelo.

-¡Se rompió el adorno¡Maldición Aldebarán, ya déjame!- gritaba insistente Afrodita.

-¡Cállate!- Aldebarán le propinó un fuerte golpe sin poner atención en donde lo hacía, Afrodita se dobló del intenso dolor en su vientre.

Aldebarán jaló fuertemente a Afrodita para acostarlo sobre el suelo y quitarle aquella toga que cubría su cuerpo…

-En verdad que eres bonito…- rió Aldebarán con retorcida sonrisa ante la mirada molesta de Afrodita, quien aún se quejaba de dolor por el golpe recibido en su abdomen.

Se deshizo de su propia toga dejando ver aquella enorme erección que le había generado el jaloneo y resistencia de Afrodita, Afrodita contempló horrorizado, sabía que aquello le dolería más que todos los juegos de Shion juntos…

-Por favor Aldebarán ahora no…- insistía Afrodita temeroso de salir brutalmente lastimado de aquel jugueteo de Aldebarán.

-Que te calles- dijo Aldebarán jalándolo de nuevo hacia sí.

Tomó la mano de Afrodita y la colocó sobre su erección emitiendo por aquel contacto un ronco gemido, Afrodita tomó con su mano aquel enorme y erecto miembro sacudiéndolo con delicadeza para no exaltar más al toro y recibir más golpes sobre su hermoso cuerpo, aquella hábil mano de Afrodita le proporcionaba un placer mayor a sólo ver al pez desnudo y golpeado sobre el piso.

Con su tosca mano acariciaba el blanco trasero del pisciano quien, con su mano libre se aferró a la espalda del toro por aquel cosquilleo, con sus gruesos dedos recorría aquellos bien formados glúteos separándolos un poco para rodear el ano de Afrodita con uno de sus dedos provocando más ansiedad en el pisciano quien aumentaba la intensidad de las caricias sobre el miembro de Aldebarán, lo que lo invitaba a introducir su dedo bruscamente en el impaciente pisciano quien al sentir la invasión mordió el hombro del toro para evitar el grito de dolor que pudiere emitir.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- preguntó Aldebarán a un ya muy sonrojado y excitado Afrodita de Piscis quien comenzaba a gemir mientras asentía en repetidas ocasiones –Vamos a divertirnos un poco entonces…-

Movía intensamente su grueso dedo en el interior de Afrodita mientras esta continuaba masturbando el grueso pene de Aldebarán con frenéticos movimientos, causa del inmenso placer del que estaba siendo víctima. Sin más contemplaciones, Aldebarán introdujo un segundo dedo en aquel aún estrecho ano de Afrodita, provocando que este gimiera y se quejara con mayor fuerza…

-No me lastimes ahh…- se quejaba el pisciano entre gemidos de placer ante el éxtasis de Aldebarán por ver aquella expresión de Afrodita, entre dolor y placer…

Las hábiles manos de Afrodita estaban a punto de llevarle al clímax por lo que decidió interrumpirlo, así como interrumpir el movimiento de sus dedos en aquel cálido interior del pisciano… Sacó lentamente sus dedos jugueteando aún en el interior para generarle aquella impaciencia de Afrodita que le excitaba tanto. Una vez con los dedos fuera del ano del peliceleste contempló aquella extrañada e impaciente expresión que tanto le gustaba ver…

Tomó con firmeza aquella cadera para voltearlo de manera que Afrodita le diera la espalda, le inclinó un poco para recargarlo sobre una de las mesas, una vez en aquella posición Aldebarán se inclinó también para poder contemplar aquel estrecho ano que en unos momentos le daría una cálida bienvenida, acarició con su húmeda y cálida lengua aquellos blancos glúteos, recorriéndolos con intensidad hasta llegar a la sensible piel que rodea el ano, los gemidos de Afrodita inundaban aquella habitación como si fueran una excitante música de ambiente…

Las intensas lengüeteadas de Aldebarán alrededor de su ano y en su interior estaban generándole más impaciencia a Afrodita quien gemía incontroladamente pidiendo a Aldebarán que dejara de jugar con él y terminara ya…

-Como ordenes Afrodita…- rió Aldebarán lascivamente mientras se ponía de pié y, tomando su miembro entre sus manos lo colocó en la estrecha y lubricada entrada del pisciano quien, al sentir aquel contacto emitió un fuerte gemido el cual invitó a Aldebarán a comenzar su entrada, primero lentamente por la estrechez de Afrodita, y después acelerándola una vez que ésta estrechez hubiere cedido un poco, los frenéticos gemidos de ambos llenaban aquel lujoso salón con un libidinoso ambiente, aquel ambiente que imperaría durante la noche pero en mayor cantidad según las expectativas de Shion y Dohko.

Las fuertes estocadas de Aldebarán le producían un punzante dolor al pisciano, pero un dolor que también le causaba mucho placer, sin embargo comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en su miembro por falta de atención, por lo que comenzó a masturbarse frenéticamente para poder así aligerar ese dolor y aumentar su placer, Aldebarán retiró las manos de Afrodita para poder ser él quien lo masturbara mientras se movía en su interior, el movimiento brusco de las manos de Aldebarán aumentaban el placer de Afrodita quien gemía fuertemente, Aldebarán sostuvo la cadera de Afrodita de pronto para sentarse sobre una silla estando aún en el interior del pisciano peliceleste quien ante tal movimiento se arqueó lleno de placer hasta vaciarse ante el roce de las manos de Aldebarán sobre su miembro nuevamente.

-Ahhh… sí… más…- gemía frenéticamente el pisciano moviendo constante y rápidamente su cadera sobre el miembro del toro, provocando que éste se derramara en su interior llenándolo de aquel caliente semen, volvió a arquearse en señal de placer pero después se dejó caer siendo sostenido por el fuerte brazo de Aldebarán para evitar su caída al suelo…

-Estoy muerto…- se quejó el pisciano mientras Aldebarán lo colocaba sobre el frío piso de mármol rosado.

-Bien, te dejo, me iré a mi templo a prepararme para la fiesta, ha sido muy bueno Afrodita…-

Se colocó nuevamente su toga y salió de aquel salón cerrando la puerta detrás de sí mientras el pisciano pensaba en todo lo sucedido y se encogía de dolor sobre el suelo, ese dolor que le sobrevenía cada vez que caía en lo mismo y pensaba en Milo… en ese escorpión que le había atrapado ya, quería ser sólo suyo y que él fuera sólo para sí… pero gustaba demasiado de esa clase de juegos, aunque si lo pensaba bien, en esta ocasión sólo cedió por miedo a resultar brutalmente lastimado por lo que había sido abusado sexualmente por aquel enorme toro...


	6. ¿Calentando motores?

**Una fiesta inolvidable ¿Calentando motores?**

En su camino a la que sería la cede de la fiestecita, Milo encontró a Mu llevando consigo varias cajas con adornos rumbo al templo principal por lo que decidió ayudar al ariano con un par de cajas…

-¿Esto ya es todo Mu?- preguntó en tono burlón al ver las 5 cajas que había estado llevando el ariano.

-Búrlate lo que quieras pero verás lo bien que quedará todo para la fiesta de esta noche Milo-

-Lo sé, lo sé…- reía mientras abrían la puerta de aquel lujoso salón para encontrarse con un ya arreglado Afrodita quien continuaba su ardua labor tratando de componer el arreglo que Aldebarán le hiciera romper.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Mu viendo al afanoso Afrodita tratando de arreglar aquel adorno.

-Se me cayó, me tropecé llevándolo entre las manos y lo tiré…- se quejó molesto el pisciano.

-Bueno, yo los dejo, debo buscar a Dohko, pensé que estaría aquí…- dijo Milo dejando las cajas sobre una mesa y caminando hacia la puerta.

El peliceleste le miraba con anhelo y un leve sonrojo, sin emitir una sola palabra Mu se sentó a su lado y quitándole aquel roto adorno de las manos comenzó a arreglarlo…

Una vez que Milo ya se había retirado Afrodita se enderezó y volvió su mirada al lemuriano quien le miraba sonriente con aquel adorno ya arreglado:

-¡Ya quedó!- dijo amablemente Mu ante la sonrisa de Afrodita.

-Muchas gracias Mu, creo que no soy muy hábil para algunas cosas…- sonreía con aire de decepción.

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes por él… creo que has dejado pasar bastante tiempo ya- le animó el guardián del primer templo del santuario.

-Es que… yo…- murmuró el pisciano.

-Creo que no perderás nada haciéndolo, después de todo, Milo gusta de ti también ¿Lo dudas?- le cuestionó Mu haciéndolo reflexionar en todo lo que había sucedido con Milo en esa semana, primero el que le hubiera encomendado el arreglo del salón de aquella forma, el haberlo dejado dormir con él en su templo por que estaba cansado…

-Lo haré, esta noche se lo diré todo- dijo firme y entusiasmado.

-.-

-Señor Shion, ya es medio día, como usted me lo pidió estoy aquí- dijo Hyoga entrando al salón donde shion daba audiencias a los caballeros.

-Bien Hyoga, veo que eres puntual, honorable caballero del pato de charco- dijo en tono irónico el patriarca acercándose a Hyoga.

-¿En qué puedo servirle Oh GRAN Patriarca?- respondió el cisne haciendo una leve reverencia ante el patriarca.

-Verás Hyoga, yo sé muchas cosas sobre ti… como… por ejemplo, tu atracción fatal hacia tu maestro Camus de la cual odiarías que se entere porque sabes que te dará el descolón de la vida ¿Me equivoco?- rió Shion al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio guerrero.

-¿Qué quiere de mí patriarca?- preguntó Hyoga aún más pálido que las elegantes paredes de mármol.

-Pues bien, ya que te ofreces para hacerme favores, tendré que aprovechar la inigualable oportunidad mi fiel guerrero del pato de charco… esta noche habrá una fiesta en este templo y por ningún motivo quiero que la bruta se entere ¿Entendido?- ordenó Shion en tono amenazador.

-¿La bruta¿Saori?- preguntó Hyoga en tono confuso.

-¡Por supuesto que esa diosa bruta de la "Sabiduría"! si se entera por tu boca yo me encargaré de que Camus sea quien te asesine ¿Te queda claro?-

-Sí ¡Oh Gran Patriarca Shion! Saori no se enterará de lo de esta noche- dijo Hyoga haciendo nuevamente la reverencia…

-Bien mocoso, haz las cosas bien y verás que hasta te ayudo a que Camus te haga caso…- rió Shion al ver aquella disposición de Hyoga.

-¿En verdad Patriarca Shion?- preguntó entusiasmado el rubio guerrero.

-Por supuesto mi pequeño pato de tina, yo puedo hacer eso y mucho más si tu me ayudas y además te diviertes esta noche- expuso Shion colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro del asombrado caballero de Cygnus.

-Gracias Señor Shion, estoy a sus órdenes, me divertiré mucho esta noche y no diré a Saori nada de esto…- salió entusiasmado de aquel lujoso salón ante la mirada burlona de Shion…

_'Sí que te divertirás y sí que me entretendrás mocoso… esta noche será en verdad inolvidable para todos…'_

_-.- _

-¡Será una fiesta sin precedentes Milo!- insistía una y otra vez el entusiasmado Dohko de Libra a un ya muy aburrido Milo quien le miraba caminar de un lado a otro con impaciencia…

-¡Ya siéntate¿Quieres?- exclamó ya harto Milo dando un golpe contra la mesa.

-Sí, sí pero no te enojes…- se sentó frente al hastiado escorpión que se quejaba molesto por la aburrición.

-También ya estoy ansioso, pero no me voy a poner como idiota a caminar de un lado a otro como esperando que así el tiempo va a pasar con mayor rapidez ¿O sí?- dijo aún molesto Milo.

-Ya sé, por qué no vamos al pueblo por unos tragos, así nos entretenemos en lo que da la hora y vayamos a la fiesta- dijo Dohko con expresión de complicidad a un ya más entusiasmado Milo.

-Bien, vayamos pues, dejemos que el tiempo corra mientras brindamos un poco por la enorme fiesta de esta noche, la cual saldrá de las mil maravillas- se levantó con ímpetu.

Ambos guerreros dorados salieron del templo de Escorpión con rumbo al pueblo para entretenerse mientras los demás afinaban los últimos detalles para aquella fiesta que prometía ser inolvidable para todos.

-.-

Desde la ventana de su alcoba el atardecer se veía hermoso, no había tenido el tiempo, o quizás el interés, de contemplar algún atardecer, pero sin duda éste era definitivamente especial.

-¿Ya estás listo Afrodita?- pregunto Deathmask de Cáncer a su compañero quién parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy listo pero… ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido el pisciano.

-Grité desde abajo pero nadie respondió por lo que decidí subir y verificar que siguieras vivo, pero como ya ví que sí sigues vivo pues me adelanto, tengo que llevar estas cajas con cervezas para la fiesta de esta noche, adiós…- salió de la habitación sin emitir comentario alguno más.

Afrodita se quedó mirando al cangrejo salir de su habitación sin emitir sonido alguno, sabía que su situación era lo suficientemente penosa como para compartírsela a su amigo y compañero de armas.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir…- suspiró a modo de quejo.

Se levantó con pesadez con rumbo a la puerta de su alcoba y bajó las escaleras con la misma actitud, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro…

-¿Quién diablos?- tomó aquella mano entre las suyas decidido a matar si era necesario…

-¡Hey¡Suéltame!- gritó Dohko zafándose del agarre de Afrodita.

-¡Eres tú maldita sea!- respondió Afrodita mirándolo fijamente, parecía molesto cosa que hizo dudar a Dohko.

-Si, soy yo ¿Quién más iba a ser?- preguntó en tono burlón.

-¿Aldebarán?- respondió molesto.

-Ya veo… bueno, no me interesa saber qué pasó porque sé que si te pregunto me mandarás al carajo así que… ¿Me ayudas?- preguntó guiñando un ojo al pisciano quien le miraba extrañado.

-¿A qué?-

-A ponerme bien esta faja- respondió Dohko apenado.

-¿Faja? Pero si gordo no estás- dijo aún más extrañado Afrodita.

-Lo sé, es que… verás, durante el entrenamiento de ayer me caí en las escaleras mientras corría y me di un fregadazo de esos para recordar y me lastimé un poco- explicó ante un Afrodita bastante atento.

-Bien, ven por acá- guió al 'antiguo' maestro a su habitación para ayudarle a colocarse la incómoda faja.

Dohko le dio la faja a Afrodita mientras se despojaba de la camisa y bajaba su pantalón ante la mirada curiosa del pisciano…

.¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó simulando confusión el honorable guardián de Libra.

-¿Eh? Nada ¿Ya estás listo?- preguntó intentando acelerar el asunto para poder irse a la fiesta y allí saciarse.

Dohko se acercó peligrosamente al pisciano quien se apresuró a colocar la faja en donde correspondía sin fijarse en si lastimaba a Dohko o no…

-¡OUCH! Afrodita te dije que estoy lastimado¡Me estás lastimando más!- gritaba Dohko mientras el afanoso Afrodita trataba de salir corriendo de aquella situación en la que sabía caería…

-¡YA ESTÁ! Ahora podemos irnos a la fiesta pero… ¿Cómo vas a hacerle para divertirte en la fiesta?- preguntó curioso con amplia sonrisa el pisciano.

-Ya veré como… ahora, sí es mejor que nos apresuremos- salió antes de Afrodita a paso veloz con rumbo al templo principal donde ya se escuchaba la música y las carcajadas de varios de los caballeros atenienses.

Entró al salón que había decorado con tanto interés contemplando aquel increíble ambiente que se había logrado gracias a su ingenio y buen gusto, buscó a Milo con la mirada sin emitir palabra alguna cuando se dio cuenta que su anhelado escorpión se encontraba platicando amenamente con el acuariano Camus, sintió su sangre hervir en su interior… ¿Acaso estaba celoso de Camus¡Ja¿Cómo si alguien pudiese estar celoso de una hielera?.

Se acercó con su ya conocida forma de caminar y su porte hacia donde se encontraban platicando Camus y Milo sobre la comida para la fiesta…

-¿Buena fiesta no?- preguntó Afrodita interrumpiendo la plática obligándolos a voltear hacia él.

-Sí, te ha quedado fantástico el salón Afrodita- dijo entusiasmado Milo.

-Sí, has hecho un excelente trabajo, tienes muy buen gusto, te felicito- continuó Camus con su típica expresión de indiferencia.

-Gracias, por lo menos el esfuerzo se hizo, con su permiso debo ir a saludar a Mu…- se alejó de aquel par que le miraron confundidos por la extraña actitud.

Shion entró al salón por la parte trasera, sabía que quería divertirse con Shun de nuevo, le haría gritar por más esta vez… no se cansaría ni le dejaría cansarse… sería una fiesta verdaderamente inolvidable para él y aquel caballero de bronce que tanto le provocaba.

-¿Buscabas a alguien Shion?- preguntó Dohko a su lado.

-A Shun ¿Mis "encargos"?- preguntó sin dejar de buscar al chico con la mirada.

-Los he dejado en tu alcoba Shion, ya está todo lo que pediste- aseguró Dohko ante una retorcida sonrisa de su honorable patriarca quien seguía buscando a Shun sin perder su pose de Honorable y Poderoso Patriarca del Santuario de Athena.

-De acuerdo Dohko, gracias, ya encontré a mi presa, dile que lo espero allá- salió del salón nuevamente con rumbo a su suntuosa alcoba para esperar con toda su ansiedad al guerrero de bronce.

En la fiesta Dohko buscaba a Shun con apuración, no le convenía que Shion se molestara tan temprano sino, ordenaría cancelarlo todo y ¿Tanto esfuerzo para nada¡JAMÁS!

-Shun que bueno que te veo- dijo aliviado Dohko al ver al joven guerrero.

-¿Qué sucede antiguo maestro?- preguntó Shun viendo el alivio en el rostro del más antiguo de los caballeros dorados.

-Shion, digo… nuestro Honorable Patriarca quiere verte en su alcoba- dijo discretamente al oído del peliverde que asintió ligeramente con la cabeza saliendo en seguida de aquel lujoso salón sin hacer mayor aspaviento.

Caminó a través de los oscuros pasillos que le conducían a la habitación de Shion, sabía que era lo que haría allí, por lo que desde horas antes se había preparado mentalmente a pasar una noche de lo más agitada al lado de aquel lascivo patriarca.

Entreabrió la puerta de la alcoba buscando con la mirada a Shion sin encontrarle… entró sigilosamente continuando su búsqueda cuando de pronto escuchó la puerta cerrar a su espalda sonido que le hizo voltear bruscamente perdiendo un poco el balance siendo sostenido finalmente por Shion quien en seguida comenzó a masajear su cuerpo…

-Ahhh Shion… ahhh ¿Me llamaste?- preguntó Shun entre gemidos de placer por aquel jueguillo que comenzaba a gustarle.

-Sí… ¿Listo para nuestro juego de hoy?- preguntó con retorcida sonrisa ante la mirada expectante del guerrero de Andrómeda…

En el lujoso salón donde se llevaba a cabo la escandalosa fiesta los caballeros dorados y algunos otros guerreros colados ya habían comenzado a poner el ambiente bebiendo alcohol y riendo a carcajadas, algunos guerreros ya se habían arrinconado entre algunas columnas del salón para comenzar las sesiones de caricias y lascivos juegos…

Desde una de las mesas cerca de las bocinas Afrodita de Piscis seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos de cierto compañero suyo quien conversaba y se carcajeaba con varios guerreros más… era muy sabido que la paciencia no era una de las más grandes cualidades de Afrodita, sobre todo cuando de conquistas se trataba…

Se levantó de la silla con dejo de fastidio sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado por el 'antiguo' maestro quien le seguía con la mirad desde el lado opuesto del salón…

-.-

**Espero vaya siendo de su agrado, gracias por leer.**

**Saga Zuster -gemininosaga**


	7. ¡A dar rienda suelta se ha dicho!

**¡A dar rienda suelta se ha dicho!**

Los intensos gemidos y jadeos de Shun alcanzaban a escucharse desde el pasillo que conducía a la ostentosa alcoba del gran Patriarca Shion quien en menos de lo que cualquiera se hubiese imaginado ya tenía a Shun totalmente ruborizado y rogando por más y más… Aquella juguetona lengua que le recorría desde el cuello hasta la ingle le generaba una sensación a la que estaba volviéndose adicto, con cada repasada de la lengua de Shion sobre su erecto pene, Shun apretaba sus manos sobre las sábanas y de cuando en cuando rasguñaba la blanca espalda del lemuriano patriarca, en señal de que quería más… 

-¿Seguro quieres jugar mi querido Shun?- preguntaba con ese tono lascivo que le tenía extasiado…

-¡Sí!- demandaba con voz ronca y llena de ese placer que no quería dejar de sentir…

Shion se enderezó un poco ante la mirada expectante del caballero de Andrómeda quien intentaba averiguar qué tramaba aquel juguetón patriarca. De pronto vio que entre sus manos Shion tenía un dildo de gran tamaño, aquella mirada encendida de Shion logró arrancar un profundo gemido del joven guerrero quien le miraba lamer a placer el dichoso juguetito mientras con uno de sus dedos giraba una argolla plateada que destellaba por la luz de las velas a su alrededor…

-¡No me hagas esperar así!- rogaba nuevamente el muchacho a un muy excitado Shion quien continuaba lengüeteando el dildo una y otra vez hasta rozarlo contra los labios del joven quien al instante comenzó a lamerlo de igual manera ante la complacida expresión de Shion…

-Así se hace mi bello Shun… ¿Estás listo ya?- preguntó cerca de la oreja del joven guerrero quien al sentir el cálido aliento del patriarca sobre su piel gimiendo como respuesta.

Shion tomó con su mano derecha el juguete ante la mirada expectante de Shun quien al sentir el roce del objeto sobre su erecto miembro se desesperó sacando de concentración a Shion, quien estaba decidido a no dejar de jugar con aquel chico, al menos por un muy buen rato…

-No me gusta que te me desesperes Shun, disfrútalo…- rió Shion mientras sujetaba ambas muñecas de Shun con unas esposas a la cabecera de la lujosa cama.

Una vez con Shun atado, Shion procedió a colocar aquella argolla en el pene de Shun quien al sentir esa presión soltó un ligero quejido de dolor mientras Shion se relamía los labios de manera libidinosa, flexionó ambas piernas del joven peliverde para seguir rozando aquella sensible piel con su juguetito, arrancando sonoros jadeos y gemidos del joven caballero de bronce…

Finalmente introdujo aquel grande dildo en el ano de Shun excitándole aún más, el acelerado movimiento de aquel juguete en su interior aumentaba más y más su excitación, aunado con el cada vez más intenso dolor de su pene atrapado en aquella argolla era un conjunto de sensaciones que sin duda alguna estaban volviéndole loco…

  
** -.-**

-¿Afrodita puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Dohko con voz apagada a un distraído pisciano que asintió con la cabeza sin prestar atención a su interlocutor.

Salieron juntos del salón con rumbo a otra habitación dentro del mismo templo de Athena…

-¿Qué quieres Dohko?- preguntó aún distraído Afrodita de Piscis.

-¿Qué pretendes con Milo?- preguntó directamente y sin rodeos, situación que logró alterar al pisciano quien buscaba esconder sus verdaderas intenciones hasta lo que él llamaba "tiempo oportuno".

-Nada, jugar un rato quizás ¿Por qué?- dijo fingiendo no darle importancia a Milo.

-Ya veo… por eso me fascinas Afrodita…- dijo Dohko jalando hacia sí al pisciano mientras besaba aquel blanco cuello, sus manos masajeaban el bien formado cuerpo del pez mientras éste intentaba zafarse de aquella situación sin conseguirlo -¡Eres rápido Afrodita!- exclamó finalmente Dohko mientras introducía su mano en el pantalón de Afrodita.

-¡Ya… ah… déjame Dohko!- insistía el pisciano una y otra vez, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a hervir y su excitación iba haciéndose más notoria…

-Pero si esto te encanta Afrodita… además ahora tenemos la grandiosa oportunidad de hacerlo en el trono de Athena…- dijo Dohko besando furiosamente los labios del pisciano quien una vez más se dejó llevar por aquel intenso calor en su interior.

Apartó rápidamente la toga de Dohko descubriendo aquel fornido cuerpo que el misophetamenos1 de Athena había logrado conservar en el 'antiguo' maestro, Dohko por su parte despojó a Afrodita de su ropa con mayor lentitud hasta que la desesperación de Afrodita logró apresurarle…

-Ah… Dohko… siempre logras convencerme de esto aún cuando ya no quiera hacerlo…- jadeaba el peliceleste ante la sonrisa lasciva de Dohko quien continuaba masajeando la entrepierna de Afrodita.

-Ven…- dijo finalmente Dohko jalando a Afrodita hacia el trono de la diosa de la 'sabiduría' de la que eran sus más fieles y poderosos guerreros.

Se sentó sobre el trono de Athena totalmente desnudo mientras Afrodita se arrodillaba ante él para masturbar aquel enorme miembro de Dohko hasta finalmente decidir lamerlo y succionarlo a placer mientras Dohko gemía incontrolablemente al compás de aquel incesante movimiento de la boca juguetona y experta de Afrodita de Piscis.

-Ahh… ya… Afrodita… ya…- gemía una y otra vez tratando de detener al pisciano de su ardua labor…

-¿Qué pasa Dohko?- preguntó curioso el peliceleste mientras, aún jadeante, Dohko acariciaba su rostro para acercarlo hacia el suyo y volver a besarlo.

Afrodita estaba dejándose llevar por todo lo que Dohko hacía, estaba convencido de que no saldría ni lastimado ni humillado como solía suceder con Shion o Aldebarán… Estaba de pie inclinado hacia Dohko quien aún se encontraba sentado en el suntuoso trono de la diosa a la que habían jurado proteger, Dohko, en un hábil movimiento acercó la cadera de Afrodita hacia sí para lamer aquella sensible piel del pisciano quien jadeaba frenéticamente llenando aquel enorme salón de jadeos y gemidos…

La cálida y húmeda lengua de Dohko recorriendo su ingle y su miembro de punta a base estaba provocándole un placer que en raras ocasiones había podido experimentar…

-¡Dioses Dohko! Ah…ah… ahhh…- jadeaba Afrodita una y otra vez al compás de la intensa boca del librano.

Finalmente Afrodita no pudo más y eyaculó en la boca de Dohko quien succionó y bebió todo aquel semen relamiéndose los labios ante la mirada extasiada del pisciano, quien sonreía mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Dohko con mirada juguetona…

-Bien mi Señor Dohko, ahora sí que le haré gozar mientras está en el trono…- dijo con tono lascivo el peliceleste.

Rápida y hábilmente, Afrodita comenzó a introducir el grande y duro miembro de Dohko en su cuerpo para comenzar a moverse lentamente mientras Dohko gemía incontrolablemente…

-Afro…dita… ahh… eres bueno… me fascinas… ahhh…- repetía una y otra vez entre jadeos y gemidos que incitaban a Afrodita a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos sobre el miembro del 'antiguo' maestro.

Los gemidos, jadeos y gritos de ambos llenaban la habitación logrando ser escuchados en el pasillo, donde nuestro muy querido y apasionado caballero de Tauro esperaba su turno con el pisciano, se había quedado con ganas de más ya que en el santuario todos sabían lo mucho que Afrodita rogaba por más sexo, entre más salvaje y más rudo Afrodita terminaba pidiendo más y más… Pero había que llegarle de buen modo, la vez anterior Aldebarán sabía que se había excedido y que le había lastimado y humillado cuando él no quería… era momento de la reivindicación…

_---------- _

_1 - Misophetamenos es la técnica que Athena le concede a Dohko de Libra después de la primera Guerra Santa en contra de Hades, la cual consiste en que el corazón de Dohko latía cien mil veces por año, cuando ese es el número de latidos por día, por lo que sus 243 años de vida no eran más que 243 días._


	8. La reivindicación del toro…

**La reivindicación del toro…**

-Ah… Dohko… más… quiero más…- rogaba el pisciano al librano mientras este aceleraba sus estocadas en el interior de Afrodita. 

Dohko tenía inclinado a Afrodita sobre el trono mientras él se encontraba de pie moviéndose de adentro hacia fuera una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, de pronto el pisciano comenzó a masturbarse con desesperación debido a la falta de atención que su erguido miembro necesitaba. 

Al notar esto el 'antiguo' maestro decidió echarle una manita al peliceleste arrancándole un ronco gemido que a Aldebarán parecía invitarle a entrar al salón del trono de Athena… 

Entreabrió la lujosa puerta del salón intentando no llamar la atención de ambos guerreros, sin embargo no contaba con la excelente percepción del experimentado Dohko de Libra quien le hizo la seña de que se acercara y ayudara con el miembro del pisciano que requería mucha atención. 

Al ver al gran toro del santuario los azules ojos de Afrodita quedaron como en blanco por la impresión, recordó lo sucedido horas antes con Aldebarán y en seguida comenzó a quejarse por la intromisión de Aldebarán: 

-¡No!, No, no y no, Aldebarán no otra vez, hace horas me humilló Dohko, esto no se vale, déjenme en paz ¡Ya!- reclamaba con algo de molestia en su tono mientras Dohko comenzaba a acariciar el excitado miembro de Afrodita para provocarle a más. 

-Vamos Afrodita, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, deja al toro reivindicar su falta contigo, no te humillará otra vez ¿Verdad Aldebarán?- preguntó Dohko haciendo un guiño al toro quien en seguida acotó: 

-Prometo no lastimarte ni humillarte Afrodita- se inclinó para acariciar el duro miembro del pisciano quien con aquel roce de esas fuertes manos en su erguido pene se sonrojó sin poder evitar que se notara –verás como reivindico mi falta contigo- besó al pisciano mientras comenzaba a masturbar al pisciano entre gemidos ahogados de los tres. 

Al poco rato, Afrodita se encontraba boca arriba sobre una lujosa mesa de caoba tallada mientras Aldebarán aceleraba sus estocadas en su interior y Dohko comenzaba a subirse a la mesa para practicar el 69 con Afrodita, besaba, mordisqueaba y succionaba el erguido miembro del pisciano poniéndole cada vez más tenso y ansioso por que Aldebarán acelerara sus movimientos… 

-Más… rápido… ¡Ahhh!- no pudo contenerse más viniéndose en la boca de Dohko quien con maestría bebió todo el semen cosa que le llevó a él también a eyacular en el rostro del pisciano… -ohh… ahhh…- gemía Afrodita relamiéndose el semen que había quedado en sus labios… 

  
-.-

De regreso al salón donde se encontraba la fiesta en su apogeo… Milo se encontraba besándose con el bello ariano quien incesantemente acariciaba la espalda desnuda del escorpión, pero ellos no eran los únicos que se encontraban divirtiéndose… por supuesto que no, por su lado Camus y Saga se encontraban cerca de la puerta sobre una silla, Saga sentado sobre la silla y Camus sobre las piernas del geminiano, aunque habían estado charlando muy amenamente minutos antes se habían dejado llevar por la pasión que corría en el aire del salón… 

Kanon, quien se encontraba sentado bebiendo una cerveza sólo contemplaba todo aquel desbarajuste que Shion, Milo y Dohko se habían montado, no podía creer el hecho de ver a su hermano ceder ante aquellos jugueteos, el siempre recatado Saga de Géminis, quien sólo se dedicaba a criticar justamente lo que ahora estaba llevando a cabo… miró a su compañero de armas Sorrento de Siren quien también contemplaba el asunto sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, Hyoga y Misty se encontraban revolcándose totalmente desnudos en un charco de lodo que habían creado con vino, agua y la tierra de las macetas que encontraron al interior del templo… 

-¿Estúpido todo esto no?- preguntó Kanon con tono de fastidio. 

-Pues supongo que así gustan de divertirse…- excusó Sorrento mientras veía como algunos trastos caían de las mesas por culpa de soldados y guerreros que jugueteaban a todo lo que sus cuerpos les permitían. 

-¡Bah!- se quejaba Kanon mientras se levantaba de la silla –Mejor me voy a Géminis, esto me revuelve el estómago- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón mientras Sorrento se levantaba e iba detrás de él. 

-¿Y tu hermano?- preguntó curioso por la reacción del menor de los geminianos. 

-Bien puede irse esta noche a Acuario, parecen bastante compenetrados los dos- salió del templo sin siquiera voltear hacia atrás, siendo seguido por el joven marina. 

-¿Por qué siento que te molesta ver a Saga con Camus de Acuario?- preguntó haciendo obvia su curiosidad e incomodidad por el asunto. 

-¿De qué demonios hablas Sorrento?- preguntó Kanon deteniéndose y volteando a mirar al joven. 

-Esa es la impresión que causa tu actitud Kanon… ¿Acaso te interesa Camus? Si es así, creo que deberías ir y hacerlo notorio, no hacer corajes gratuitos sin que nadie sepa nada- explicó Sorrento con absoluta seriedad, cosa que provocó un par de carcajadas en el geminiano. 

-Sí que suena gracioso eso Sorrento, deberías contar chistes más seguido…- continuó su camino a Géminis sin emitir palabra alguna mientras Sorrento intentaba averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. 

-¡Kanon maldición respóndeme!- interpeló por última vez el marina al geminiano quien se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo nuevamente sin emitir palabra alguna. 

Pasados un par de minutos en que ambos se miraban sin hacer ruido alguno, el menor de los geminianos por fin dijo: 

-No- cerró los ojos lentamente y después de dar un profundo respiro continuó ante el silencio del joven austriaco –Ni me molesta que Saga esté con Camus, ni me gusta Camus Sorrento, tus sospechas están muy equivocadas, mi actitud fue de esa manera porque esta clase de fiestas me parecen ridículas-

-Y entonces… ¿Porqué vinimos?- preguntó Sorrento curioso nuevamente gracias a la reciente confesión del general marino. 

-Pues porque creí que podría hablar con mi hermano, pero creo que es estúpida la sola idea ¿No crees?- continuó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina del templo de Géminis. 

-Ya veo… aunque todo este asunto no deja de ser estúpido en sí- explicó el joven general mientras se sentaba sobre un banquillo frente a la modesta mesa de madera. 

-Sí, pero ya quiero ver que llegue Saori y vea todo esta idiotez de Shion, será de lujo escuchar los gritos de la histérica esa, y además ver a Shion y a Dohko limpiar su desastre será magnífico, según Saga Saori llega mañana, pero con diferencias horarias y todo eso nunca se sabe cuando llegará ella ¿verdad?- explicó con amplia sonrisa burlona, ante la mirada de resignación de Sorrento. 

-De verdad ¿Cómo pueden tú y tu hermano disfrutar esa clase de situaciones?- preguntaba confundido Sorrento ante la mirada atenta de Kanon quien explicó: 

-Verás, Shion se la pasa fingiendo ser el mejor patriarca que Saori pudiera tener en este santuario, finge ser decente, ser casto y puro y se la pasa acostándose a hurtadillas y provocando a los demás para que sean igual de promiscuos que él, el más facilote el Dohko, su compañero de orgías, hasta ahora Saga sostenía relaciones en serio y hasta donde yo sabía era con Mu, no con Camus, pero como siempre me atraso en chismes…-

Mientras el menor de los geminianos explicaba todo el asunto Sorrento le miraba sin emitir palabra alguna y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar reírse de la situación que Kanon le estaba planteando… 

-¿Pasa algo Sorrento? Pareces enfermo…- se detuvo Kanon frente al marina quien al no poder aguantar más soltó risotadas que desconcertaron al geminiano. 

-Nada, en verdad nada Kanon, es que todo suena estúpido- explicó una vez que terminó de reír. 

-Ah ya… se sentó frente al marina austriaco ante la mirada curiosa de este. 

-¿Te enojaste Kanon?- preguntó acercándose lentamente al menor de los geminanos, quien al percibir la cercanía del joven frente a sí despertó de su ensimismamiento. 

-No, no estoy enojado, sólo me distraje…- desvió la mirada rápidamente situación que fue de inmediato captada por Sorrento quien se enderezó y alejó de Kanon como si e un reflejo se tratara. 

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que regrese a mi pilar- dijo Sorrento incómodo por lo sucedido recientemente. 

-No, puedes quedarte si quieres, no es necesario que te vayas Sorrento, mañana regresaremos al santuario del señor Poseidón, después que veamos y escuchemos la reacción de Saori por este merequetengue- pidió Kanon ante una ligera sonrisa de Sorrento. 

-No quiero incomodarte más Kanon, será mejor que me vaya, créeme.- insistió Sorrento nuevamente caminando hacia la salida de la cocina, siendo detenido por Kanon quien tomó la mano del joven marina quien al contacto se sonrojó casi de inmediato. 

-Quédate Sorrento- suplicó Kanon mientras acercaba al joven hacia sí tomándolo por sorpresa para besarlo. 

Sorrento no pudo resistir aquella tentación, de tener a Kanon tan cerca, no quería dejar pasar aquella magnífica oportunidad de estar con quien había deseado lo hiciera suyo tantas veces en sueños. 


	9. ¿Acaso este es el ocaso de la fiesta?

**¿Acaso este es el ocaso de la fiesta?**

En el templo de Athena las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor, por su parte Aldebarán, Afrodita y Dohko ya habían ensuciado casi todo el salón principal, incluyendo el trono de Athena quien era bastante quisquillosa para todo lo que a manchas extrañas se refería.

Shion ya había montado toda una orgía en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones principales del templo, Shun continuaba pidiéndoles más y más a todos los soldados que se encontraban jugueteando allí mientras Shion jugueteaba ahora con Camus en la entrada del salón donde los demás se encontraban. Dentro de aquel lujoso salón todos los adornos de Afrodita ya estaban en el piso siendo soporte para quienes se sentían "Tarzán" y que las caras telas entre las columnas eran las lianas para colgarse y trasladarse de un lado a otro del salón mientras soltaban tremendos alaridos. En fin… no cabía duda alguna de que el alcohol en exceso desinhibía hasta los más serios caballeros dorados del santuario de Athena.

Charcos con lodo, comida que volaba por todas partes, orgías, y muchas otras cosas más se vivían por todos los rincones de ese ostentoso templo principal, el asunto era tan grande que poco a poco fueron enterándose guerreros de otros santuarios quienes se asomaban curiosos para no perderse el espectáculo que Shion y Dohko habían montado esta vez, un plan tan ambicioso que se había salido de total control ya que nadie podría controlar a nadie ahora que todos estaban ebrios y además excitados.

-Excálibur es excitante- gritaba entre frenéticos gemidos Misty mientras Shura aceleraba sus estocadas en el interior del lagarto de plata…

Al escuchar los gritos de Misty, Shion cayó al piso de la risa incontrolable haciendo que Camus cayera junto con él estrellándose bruscamente contra el piso y lastimándose un brazo…

-¡Carajo Shion!- gritó Camus al honorable patriarca quien seguía sin poder controlar la risa por lo que había escuchado.

Se levantó del piso apretando con su mano izquierda su brazo derecho, y quejándose del dolor sin lograr llamar la atención de Shion quien continuaba riéndose como un poseso, retorciéndose sobre los charcos de semen que había, a esas alturas, casi por doquier.

En Géminis, Kanon y Sorrento se encontraban besándose y acariciándose en la habitación de Saga sin tener en cuenta el paso del tiempo, hasta percatarlo con la llegada del amanecer…

-Ya está amaneciendo…- dijo sorrento mientras Kanon besaba el cuello del joven marina.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kanon regresando a la realidad -¿Amaneciendo? Tenemos que sacar a Saga de ese lugar, sino cuando llegue Saori ni Saga saldrá ileso del berrinche de la diosa.

-Vayamos entonces- respondió Sorrento acariciando el rostro del geminiano con ternura y besándolo por última vez.

Al sentir la caricia de Sorrento, Kanon intensificó el beso nuevamente recostándose sobre el austriaco arrancándole a éste nuevamente ahogados gemidos que parecían invitar al geminiano a seguir allí…

-Va… ahh… mos Kanon… sino… no podremos parar después…- intentaba detener la situación Sorrento mientras Kanon se enderezaba nuevamente y asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

Así, después de vestirse y alistarse salieron corriendo de Géminis con rumbo al templo principal, cuando por fin llegaron desde el umbral notaron el enorme desastre que se había armado durante la madrugada, comida regada por todas partes, orgías aún llevándose a cabo en plena entrada del templo, Shion en condiciones deplorables riéndose como loco en el suelo, entraron rápidamente buscando a Saga en el templo hasta hallarlo sentado frente a Hyoga, Shura y Misty que seguían en plena orgía jugando con chocolate y el torso de Misty quien seguí pidiendo más.

-¿Saga?- preguntó desconcertado Kanon a su gemelo, al verlo en excelentes condiciones.

-¿Qué pasa Kanon¿Dónde te metiste? Te has perdido los espectáculos de Shion con Misty, Mu, Shun y con varios soldados…- explicó Saga entre sonoras carcajadas.

-Me imagino, estaba en Géminis, me harté de todo este burdel y demás mucho menos cuando fuiste partícipe del asunto, pensé que estabas ebrio y querías que Saori te viera igual que a los demás- replicó Kanon mientras Saga se levantaba de la silla y daba un par de palmadas a su gemelo.

-¿Viniste por mí Kanon? No puedo creerlo hermano, pareciera que me quieres…- se burlaba Saga mientras Kanon alzaba la mirada en señal de hastío por los comentarios de su hermano mayor.

-Ya párale a tus bromas tontas Saga, sé que no quieres que Saori te involucre a este bodrio de fiesta, así que es mejor que nos vayamos, ya son las 8 de la mañana y…-

-¿Las 8?- interrumpió Saga a su hermano.

-Sí ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sorrento interviniendo en la charla.

-Saori ya no debe tardar en llegar, lo mejor será largarnos de una buena vez.- explicó Saga empujando al par de generales marinos con rumbo a la salida del templo principal.

Cuando salían del templo se percataron que Seiya comenzaba a subir las escaleras desde Aries y detrás de él, Saori junto con Shiryu charlaban sobre su viaje, esperando encontrarse con los caballeros dorados en sus respectivos templos.

-¡Saori!- exclamó Sorrento al ver a la diosa subir las escaleras desde Aries hacia Tauro, comentario que fue escuchado por el pisciano que salía del salón del trono.

'¡Rayos! Saori…'

Pensó Afrodita y de inmediato comenzó a buscar a Milo para llevarlo consigo y así ambos evitar el problema que pudiera causarse… Le halló junto a la puerta del salón donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta la noche anterior, lo levantó sobre sus hombros y bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras hacia su templo…

Mientras Afrodita salvaba a Milo de la muy posible histeria de Saori, Saga, Kanon y Sorrento bajaron lo más rápido posible al templo de Géminis justo antes que Saori, Shiryu y Seiya llegasen a él…

-¡Saga!- exclamó Seiya al ver al guardián de la tercera casa del Santuario.

-Hola Seiya, Señorita Kido ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje de vacaciones?- peguntó el mayor de los geminianos mientras Kanon y Sorrento bebían agua sentados frente a la mesa de la cocina mirando toda la escena sin haber sido vistos aún.

-Muy divertido, gracias por preguntar Saga ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas por acá?- preguntó Saori imaginándose el horror que encontraría templos más arriba.

-Pues más o menos, te diré como yo recibí la visita de mi hermano y uno de sus compañeros la verdad nos dedicamos a recorrer Atenas y casi no estuvimos aquí, sólo para dormir- explicó Saga señalando a su hermano y a Sorrento quienes al percibir la mirada de Shiryu, Saori y Seiya saludaron agitando levemente sus manos.

-Bienvenidos a mi santuario Kanon y Sorrento, espero su estancia aquí esté siendo cómoda y divertida- expresó la joven diosa mientras se acercaba al par de generales marinos que al verla acercarse se pusieron de pie haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kido, todo ha sido divertido- dijo un sonriente Sorrento tratando de disimular la agitación.

-Bien, nosotros continuaremos nuestro camino hacia mi templo- dijo Saori haciendo mueca de cansancio –el viaje ha sido largo y cansado, necesitamos reposo- concluyó.

-Los acompañamos, nosotros llevaremos sus cosas, en verdad lucen cansados- sugirió Saga guiñándole un ojo a su hermano Kanon en muestra de complicidad.

-Por supuesto, no podemos permitir que se cansen más cargando tan pesadas maletas- insistió Kanon, ante una mirada gustosa de Saori, la expresión de alivio de Shiryu y Seiya y una mirada de resignación de Sorrento.

Así, Kanon, Saga y Sorrento acompañaron a Saori, Shiryu y Seiya a subir al templo principal cargando las pesadas maletas de los viajantes. Cualquier sacrificio era nada con tal de no perderse el espectáculo que todo parecía indicar se daría en algunos minutos y unas cuantas escaleras…


	10. ¿Afrodita?

**Notas capítulo:**

_Un pequeño capítulo de transición, sólo como probadita, dedicado a Hékate-sama quien ha seguido este fic esperando un MiloxAfrodita que aún ando cocinando. _

**¿Afrodita?**

Mientras Saori llegaba a Géminis y charlaba con el guardián del tercer templo del santuario, Afrodita llegaba a su templo cargando a Milo sobre sus hombros, el escorpión iba totalmente inconsciente por el exceso de alcohol que había ingerido durante la fiestecita, si bien Afrodita estaba extenuado y completamente adolorido por tanto sexo con Dohko y Aldebarán en el salón del trono no podía, ni iba a permitirse el meterse en problemas con su diosa por algo tan estúpido como una fiesta de Shion, y tampoco quería ver a Milo en conflictos, por lo que tenía que hacer de tripas corazón con sus dolores y cansancios y correr hacia su templo para tratar de disimularlo todo…

Recostó al escorpión sobre su cama de la manera más delicada que pudo y velozmente corrió a su baño para ducharse y quedar lo más presentable posible para así ayudar a Milo con su apariencia después…

Solía tardarse mucho bañándose pero como si se tratase de una situación de vida o muerte, le tomó menos de 5 minutos terminar de bañarse, se alistó poniéndose una toga limpia y comenzó a lavar el rostro de Milo con total delicadeza dándose cuenta de que una simple lavada de cara no serviría de nada decidió tomar otras medidas… lo levantó nuevamente sobre sus hombros después de desvestirlo y lo sumergió en una tina con agua y aceites aromáticos para neutralizar el olor a alcohol…

Talló los pectorales del escorpión con total devoción hasta que el propio Milo comenzó a reaccionar por todos aquellos estímulos que estaba recibiendo…

-¿Afrodita?- preguntó Milo entrecerrando los ojos como para agudizar su mirada.

-Sí, sí, soy yo, ya llegó Saori, te saqué de allí porque todo está horrible y supongo que a todos los que están allí les irá muy mal- explicaba el pisciano mientras continuaba lavando el cuerpo desnudo del escorpión.

Milo tomó las manos de Afrodita entre las suyas para detenerlo y le miró fijamente…

-¿Por qué me ayudaste a mí?- preguntó lleno de curiosidad, tenía la sospecha de que Afrodita sentía algo por él pero quería escucharlo, su ego se lo rogaba a gritos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Afrodita confundido -¿Te parece que es buen momento para que me estés haciendo preguntas?- concluyó el pisciano levantándose.

-¿Tanto te cuesta decir las cosas verdad?- insistió Milo orgulloso.

Afrodita le miró sorprendido, no cabía en su cabeza que Milo lo supiera todo y que además estuviera arriesgándolos a ambos en ese preciso momento en el que Saori muy probablemente explotaría en contra de todos ellos.

-Quieres escuchar que me gustas y que me vuelves loco ¿Es eso?- finalizó Afrodita mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta del baño para abrir la puerta y así salir de ahí antes que otra cosa sucediera.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Milo terminando de asearse.  
-Sí, pero dudo que sea momento de ponernos a charlar, te dije que Saori ya no tarda en llega aquí y es preferible que crea que pasamos la noche juntos a que nos relaciones con todo lo sucedido allá arriba-

El escorpión se levantó saliendo del agua para sujetar una toalla alrededor de su cadera y caminar hacia el peliceleste quien lo miraba embobado sin poder hacer movimiento alguno o emitir sonido alguno…

-También me gustas mucho Afrodita- susurró Milo acercándose peligrosamente al pisciano y con sus manos atrajo al pisciano hacia si para besarlo apasionadamente sin que Afrodita pudiera oponer resistencia alguna, se dejó llevar en aquel intercambio de caricias y besos hasta que escuchó a través de la ventana que Saori platicaba con Camus de Acuario y se encontraban verdaderamente cerca de Piscis.

-Ya viene Saori- musitó Afrodita separándose ligeramente de los labios de Milo.

-Ya veo… tenemos mucho que hablar Afrodita, supongo que será después del espectáculo que va a montarse cuando subamos- replicó Milo con seria expresión aún abrazado al pisciano quien le miraba asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza sin poder agregar nada más.

-¿Afrodita?- se escuchó la voz de Saori en la parte inferior del templo de Piscis.

-¡Ya bajo!- respondió Afrodita saliendo de su habitación y bajando las escaleras con rapidez.

-Pensé que no había nadie aquí- dijo Saga con tono burlón mirando al pisciano.

-Pues ya ves, acá estoy- replicó Afrodita haciendo una reverencia a su diosa –Bienvenida señorita Kido- 

-Sea bienvenida a su santuario diosa Athena- dijo Milo realizando también una reverencia al pie de la escalera.

Todo aquello estaba desconcertando a Saga y Kanon ¿Cómo era posible que Camus, Afrodita y, pero aún, Milo estuvieran en "sus" templos y no arriba totalmente perdidos por el alcohol?. Saori parecía complacida de al menos ser recibida por algunos de sus guerreros aunque se encontraba curiosa por ver al pisciano y al escorpión juntos en el templo de Piscis, bueno, eso ya sería algo que preguntaría después… por ahora su prioridad era otra.

-Gracias por el recibimiento Milo y Afrodita, les parece si vamos a mi templo, de verdad que estoy muy cansada.- pidió Saori a todos sus guerreros, Kanon y Sorrento quienes accedieron de inmediato continuando su camino al templo principal del Santuario de Athena.

Subieron las escaleras mientras algunos charlaban sobre cualquier cosa para despistar a la diosa y otros tantos se miraban ansiosos por lo que sucedería, entre ellos se encontraban los dos geminianos quienes ya no podían más con su ansiedad y con sonrisas de complicidad subieron los últimos peldaños cediendo el paso a Saori para que fuera la primera en ingresar al Templo Principal…

**Notas finales: **

_Ya mero terminamos XD_  



	11. Pero ¡¿Qué rayos es esto!

**Notas capítulo:**

_XDDDD ¡Lean por favor! y denme su opinión se los suplico espero no haya quedado muy baboso ésta vez XDDD_

**Pero... ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!**

Saori entró lentamente al templo siendo seguida por Saga y Kanon quienes quisieron entrar en seguida de la diosa para poder contemplar todo el desastre que sus compañeros y sus invitados habían ocasionado.

Conforme fueron entrando contemplaron el lujoso piso de mármol lleno de charcos, trozos de comida regados por todo el recibidor, manchas extrañas en las columnas, jirones de seda de distintos colores cubriendo a algunos guerreros y soldados que se encontraban tirados, inconscientes y desnudos sobre el frío suelo, entre ellos eran reconocibles Deathmask de Cáncer, Mu de Aries y el patriarca Shion quien continuaba con su ataque de risa recordando y repitiendo lo que Misty había gritado horas atrás, al ver aquello Camus hizo mueca de fastidio y decidió mirar en otra dirección…

Todo aquel panorama era desastroso y además la mezcla de aromas era insoportable, hedía a alcohol, comida y otras cosas que les eran difíciles de reconocer…

-Pero… ¡¿Qué rayos es esto?!- gritó Saori totalmente furiosa al ver la patética escenita de Shion y los otros caballeros dorados en el suelo.

-¡Ven a ver esto Saori-san!- dijo Seiya muerto de risa al asomarse al salón del trono donde Dohko y Aldebarán se encontraban, uno sobre el otro, encima de la lujosa mesa de caoba.

Saori se acercó a la puerta y al ver aquello dejó caer algunas figurillas de porcelana que traía en las manos, justamente figurillas que planeaba poner para adornar su mesa…

-¡Mandaré a quemar esa mesa¡Y por lo visto también a ese par!- gritó aún más enojada de lo que ya parecía estar. 

Recorrió el recibidor con rumbo al salón donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta, le costó trabajo abrir la puerta por lo que Saga y Kanon se ofrecieron en seguida a hacerlo para que Saori viera al resto de caballeros dorados, de plata y soldados en su espectáculo…

-¡Esto no puede ser posible! Me voy un par de semanas y con esto me encuentro…- repetía cada vez más al borde de la histeria.

Saga y Kanon se miraban aguantando la risa lo más posible hasta que Shiryu y Seiya comenzaron a carcajearse escandalosamente desde el pasillo donde Shun, Misty, Shura y algunos soldados habían llevado a cabo su orgía con comida regada por todas partes y múltiples botellas de vino vacías…

Saori aún se encontraba en el salón de la fiesta acercándose a Shaka y a Aioria quienes yacían sobre una mesa abrazados y totalmente alcoholizados, meneó el cabello de Aioria para hacerlo reaccionar recibiendo una respuesta que la pondría más furiosa aún…

-hora ño mami cinco minutitos mnas…- dijo Aioria con aliento alcohólico.

-¡Esto es imposible!- gritó furiosa Saori una vez más haciendo reaccionar a Shaka y a Aioria cosa que les provocó caer de la mesa contra el suelo.

-¡Dioses!- dijo Shaka levantándose con mueca de dolor por el golpe y su dolor de cabeza por tanto alcohol.

-Señorita Kido…- murmuró Aioria mirando a Saori furiosa -¿Qué no se suponía que llegaba hasta mañana?- preguntó confundido.

-¡Ahora resulta que tengo que pedirles permiso para regresar a MI santuario!- gritó furiosa nuevamente haciendo que Shaka se cubriera la cabeza con las manos por el impacto del sonido de la estridente voz de Saori.

-JAJAJAJAJA- se escucharon las carcajadas de Seiya y Shiryu desde el pasillo atrayendo la atención de Saori que quería dejar de ver a ese par de caballeros dorados y los charcos de vino, semen y lodo sobre su caro mármol rosado.

Salió del salón murmurando maldiciones siendo seguida por Camus, Milo y Afrodita quienes no daban crédito del resultado final de la fiestecita planeada y llevada a cabo por Shion.

Sorrento contemplaba todo aquello desde lejos, le parecía increíble que Saga y Kanon estuvieran divirtiéndose tanto al ver a su diosa tan furiosa, se acercó a Kanon quien junto con Seiya parecía muy entretenido viendo a Saori caminar a través de ese pasillo lleno de caballeros y soldados regados entre comida y otras cosas…

-Kanon… ¿No crees que esto puede ir más lejos?- preguntó Sorrento con preocupación en su rostro.

-No creo, sólo castigo y unos cuantos gritos más…- respondió confiado el menor de los geminianos.

De pronto Saori encontró en el suelo dildos, y manchas de aceites aromáticos:

-¿A qué demonios se han dedicado en mi templo?- 

Gritaba furiosa mientras trataba de girar sobre sus tacones sin tener en cuenta los charquitos de aceites sobre el suelo, cosa que le hizo perder el equilibrio y uno de sus tacones se rompiera provocando una caída estrepitosa contra el frío mármol, la joven diosa cayó tan fuerte que al golpearse la cabeza quedó inconsciente mientras Seiya se reía de aquella escena…

-Jajajajajaja ¡Saori se cayó!- reía a carcajadas Seiya mientras Shiryu, Sorrento, Saga y Kanon esperaban que la joven se levantase del piso.

Saga y Shiryu se acercaron a la chica que yacía en el suelo totalmente inmóvil, Shiryu se inclinó para revisar que se encontrara bien hasta que…

-¡No tiene pulso!- gritó Shiryu haciendo reaccionar a Afrodita y Milo que se encontraban aún en el recibidor contemplando aquel horrendo desastre.

Corrieron todos a donde Shiryu trataba de reanimar a la joven diosa… Shion se levantó con trabajo del frío mármol aún riéndose de lo que recordaba Misty había gritado, se acercó a donde se hallaban los demás dándose cuenta que algo malo estaba sucediendo…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Shion tambaleándose a un visiblemente angustiado Afrodita.

-Saori se cayó y se golpeó fuerte la cabeza y no respira ni tiene pulso, todo porque se empezaron a burlar sin tomarle importancia…- explicaba con angustia en su voz el pisciano.

-¡Ya déjenla! Es unas diosa, seguro tiene el poder para revivir…- explicaba ceremoniosamente Shion mientras se abría paso entre la multitud para quitar a Shiryu –Ya verán como tengo razón, sólo siéntense y esperen…- concluía quitando de una buena vez a Shiryu y sentándose frente al cuerpo de Saori.

Así, y aún incrédulos de lo que Shion aseguraba, se sentaron mirándose los unos a los otros, algunos con la esperanza de que las conjeturas de Shion fueran ciertas como Shiryu, Sorrento, Afrodita y Milo, otros con la duda de que fuera posible como Saga y Kanon que preferían evitar confrontaciones con el resto y por supuesto no podía faltar el que creía en todo lo que se le decía, como Seiya…

Al cabo de media hora que nada sucedía Shion comenzaba a bostezar mientras el resto miraban cada vez más desesperanzados el cuerpo inmóvil de la diosa…

-Parece que en verdad su cuerpo es humano, y como cualquier humana muere…- dijo con seriedad y un poco de cansancio en sus facciones el gran Patriarca Shion, tomando por sorpresa a Shiryu y Afrodita quienes se sorprendieron por el comentario…

-Entonces… ¿Lo que nos dijo era una simple conjetura?…- preguntó sorprendido Shiryu a un Shion que bostezaba con pesadez.

-Sí, yo nunca dije que estaba cien por ciento seguro de esto ¿O sí?- respondió Shion levantándose del suelo y con expresión ceremoniosa concluyó –Doy por muerta a la señorita Kido, la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, ahora, como Patriarca de este Santuario declaro que mañana se hará el funeral correspondiente y vendremos después del entierro a guardar el luto que a nuestra diosa le hubiere gustado.-

Caminó entre los caballeros que le miraban estupefactos por la actitud de Shion sin poder emitir palabra alguna hasta verlo internarse en su habitación y cerrar la pesada y lujosa puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Es una broma verdad?- preguntó Seiya a sus compañeros quienes le miraban aún más sorprendidos por su pregunta.

-¡No Seiya! Saori está muerta…- respondió Shiryu con tono molesto.

-¡Saori-saaan!- gritó Seiya abalanzándose al cuerpo inerte de Saori –No es posible que ni el dios Hades te haya matado y una orgía de Shion lo haya logrado Saori-san- lloraba inconsolable el Pegaso.

-Parece que hemos quedado al mando total de Shion ahora, será mejor acatar su orden y preparar todo para el funeral de mañana- dijo Saga ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros, quienes aún sorprendidos decidieron actuar con la mayor rapidez posible y preparar todo para el entierro de la diosa de la sabiduría, Athena.

Así, pasaron el resto del día preparando el templo principal para el funeral y haciendo llamadas y preparativos para el respectivo entierro, además de asegurarse que la borrachera se les bajase a todos en el santuario y del aseo profundo del templo principal.

La mañana siguiente se llevó a cabo el entierro de la diosa con toda ceremonia y aparente rectitud por parte de los santos dorados que en su mayoría padecían de fuertes dolores de cabeza y náuseas, Shion parecía serio y totalmente formal, como si la muerte de Saori le hubiera delegado todas las responsabilidades y una madurez excepcional que asombraba a todos…

**Notas finales: **

¿Muy baboso quedó? XDDD si es así gomen nasai XDDD

**Próximo capítulo:** _¿En serio todo terminó?  
_


	12. ¿En serio todo terminó?

**Notas capítulo:**

_He aquí el final de esta historia ._

Dedicado a Hékate-sama quien siguió el fic con la esperanza de un MiloxAfrodita que aquí se consolida, va con todo cariño para tí bella .

A mis hermanas GemininoKanon, Selene18, Dana, Aino-san y Fade, Zuster, que tanto gustan del yaoi y de este maravilloso fandom de Saint Seiya.

A todos quienes siguieron leyendo este fic y esperaron pacientemente las actualizaciones, a quienes comentaron tanto en la Hermandad del Yaoi como en Amor Yaoi dándome sus impresiones, mil gracias. También a quienes siguieron el fic aún sin dar comentarios, muchísimas gracias.

Sin más rollos aquí el final:

**¿En serio todo terminó?**

Después del entierro y la ceremonia del mismo fueron retirándose con dirección al templo principal donde se suponía permanecerían esa noche en señal de luto por la muerte de su diosa, conforme fueron llegando se sentaban en los amplios y cómodos sillones que Shion había mandado colocar en el salón más lujoso del Templo Principal.

Todos conversaban en voz baja escuchándose sólo murmullos en todo el salón, los caballeros de bronce, excepto Ikki, parecían inconsolables por la muerte de quien en vida los tratase tan mal durante su infancia…

Por su parte los caballeros de oro se miraban y comentaban murmurando sobre lo sucedido en la fiesta y las consecuencias de la misma, Shion fue el último en entrar al salón con actitud imperiosa y colocándose frente a todos exclamó:

-Éste luto se hará como a nuestra querida diosa le hubiera gustado que la celebráramos, así que, Dohko pide que traigan las bebidas y que pongan la música¡Celebremos a nuestra diosa!- gritó finalmente de manera triunfal.

Todos se miraban con sorpresa por lo que Shion acababa de declarar, algunos ni tardos ni perezosos comenzaron a beber nuevamente y se volvió a dar rienda suelta a la celebración en curso…

Afrodita y Milo se miraron mutuamente y decidieron salir del templo para terminar la charla que no pudieron concluir el día anterior por la llegada de Saori…

-Mira Afrodita, creo que ambos nos conocemos demasiado bien para saber que nos dejamos llevar por el desenfreno con mucha facilidad…- explicaba Milo con seriedad ante un Afrodita calmado.

-Lo sé- asentía el pisciano.

-Quiero intentar algo contigo pero creo que ninguno puede decir que no cuando se le provoca, por lo que creo no debemos ponernos limitantes en ese sentido…- continuaba Milo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso…- asentía Afrodita con la cabeza.

El griego peliazul tomó de la mano al pisciano para conducirlo a través de las escaleras al templo de Piscis y pudieran continuar conversando ya que había notado que algunos de sus compañeros ya habían salido de aquel salón para irse a sus templos y otros para divertirse al aire libre.

Entraron en silencio la templo del pisciano tomados de la mano, al llegar al pie de la escalera que conducía a la planta superior se detuvieron en total silencio hasta que el escorpión no aguantó más…

Jaló hacia sí, al pisciano rodeándolo con sus brazos y besando aquel blanco cuello que desprendía un ligero aroma a rosas, los gemidos y suspiros del peliceleste no se hicieron esperar e inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar los brazos del griego a su lado.

Tomó la mano de Milo y lo guió hacia su habitación lentamente a modo de jugueteo, una vez dentro de la alcoba del pisciano Milo, sin perder el tiempo, retomó las caricias y besos apasionados, y aquellas juguetonas manos recorrían a placer el cuerpo de Afrodita entre gemidos ahogados de éste por tantas sensaciones juntas.

-Ah… Milo… ah…- gemía una y otra vez Afrodita, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Milo entre sus dedos.

Entre caricias y besos furtivos el escorpión despojó hábilmente al pisciano de su ropa y comenzaba a despojarse de la propia para quedar frente a frente totalmente desnudos. El pisciano contemplaba aquel bien formado cuerpo del escorpión como si fuera la primera vez que le veía así, le encantaba recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, sabía que Milo aún tenía un poco de pudor y se intimidaba un poco de que le examinaran mientras estaba desnudo…

-¿Afrodita qué pasa?- preguntó Milo algo desconcertado -¿Te has arrepentido?-

-¡No¡Eso jamás Milo! quiero estar contigo, de ello no hay dudas- afirmó con una seguridad contagiante el peliceleste arrancándole una hermosa y sensual sonrisa al escorpión.

-Luces hermoso así Afrodita- dijo Milo acercándose lentamente a Afrodita, como acechando a su presa –Me fascina tu aroma…-

Comenzó a lamer y juguetear con el cuello del pisciano dejando a este totalmente inmóvil gimiendo ahogadamente y totalmente ruborizado por la cercanía de Milo a su cuerpo…

- También quiero estar contigo Afrodita…- 

Aquellas palabras, provenientes de la persona de la que quería escucharlas, resonaban en su cabeza invitándolo a entregarse en cuerpo y alma al escorpión quien también hacía lo suyo en materia de darse totalmente al pisciano…

Acarició casi en un roce la cintura del pisciano con la punta de sus dedos poniendo tenso al peliceleste quien por la desesperación besó al escorpión mientras acariciaba la espalda de este; los besos furtivos y caricias que se propinaban el uno al otro, aunado a los intensos y repetidos jadeos y gemidos que emitían generaban un ambiente de cariño y pasión que era envidiable tomando en consideración la orgía de luto, comandada por el honorable Patriarca Shion, que se vivía en el salón principal –pero de eso, luego abundaremos en ello para no dejar dudas-.

Afrodita guió al escorpión, sin dejar de besarlo, hacia la cama para recostarse ante la mirada extasiada de Milo quien al verlo sobre la cama se acercó seductoramente besando sus pantorrillas, las rodillas, los muslos para, finalmente, detenerse en la hombría del pisciano, primero besando el miembro del peliceleste para después lamerlo y mordisquear juguetonamente sin perder contacto visual con su amante, introdujo el erguido miembro del pisciano en su boca y comenzó a succionar y degustarlo con frenesí, los profundos y roncos gemidos de Afrodita le invitaban a aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos. Afrodita comenzaba a desesperarse por todo aquello, apretó con furor las sábanas de su cama mientras se arremolinaba ligeramente y jadeante expresó:

-Ya… ah… Milo… ah… ven aquí…- suplicó con voz silbante por la excitación –No... Quiero que acabe así…-

El escorpión entendió enseguida las súplicas del pisciano y recostándose a su lado sobre la cama continuó acariciándolo y besándolo apasionadamente. La juguetona mano del pisciano se encontró con aquella dura hombría del escorpión que no había tenido atención alguna hasta ese momento, acariciándolo delicadamente con mirada lasciva, recorrió el miembro de Milo de base a punta en delicados roces provocándole nerviosismo al peliazul quien entrecerró los ojos por el placer que le generaban aquellas caricias… el pisciano invitó al escorpión a enderezarse para que continuara, ya no aguantaba más todo aquel jugueteo, quería sentirlo dentro de sí…

-Me encantas Afrodita…- musitó el escorpión cerca del oído del pisciano.

Milo se levantó y acariciando la cadera y muslos del pisciano procedió a separar las piernas del mismo contemplando con lujuria aquello que se le presentaba sonrojando al peliceleste quien desvió su mirada de la del escorpión quien guió su hombría hacia el interior del pisciano arrancándole a éste un ronco gemido, una mezcla entre dolor y profundo placer que impulsó al peliazul a continuar, una vez en el interior del pisciano esperó un par de segundos para que aquella cálida cavidad terminara de dilatarse y no provocar herida alguna… segundos después, la desesperación de ambos los orilló a continuar, el escorpión comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia fuera primero lentamente hasta comenzar a acelerar sus estocadas una vez que sintió que estaba por venirse, se inclinó hacia su pisciano para abrazarlo y levantarlo entre sus brazos y así llegasen juntos al clímax.

Aquel movimiento que Milo realizó para levantarlo le provocó una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espalda de arriba hacia abajo con total intensidad haciendo que arqueara ligeramente su espalda, siendo sostenido por los fuertes brazos del escorpión que había sentido algo similar, continuó moviéndose en el interior del pisciano mientras ambos jadeaban constantemente repitiendo lo mucho que querían estar juntos hasta que ambos sintieron que estaban al borde de la eyaculación…

-No puedo más…- exclamó entre gemidos el pisciano ante la mirada complacida de su amante.

-No lo detengas…- apenas dicho esto el escorpión se vino en el interior del pisciano provocándole a éste la eyaculación por aquella placentera sensación.

Cayeron exhaustos y jadeantes sobre aquel lecho uno junto al otro y continuaron besándose y acariciándose mientras se murmuraban lo mucho que se deseaban… Acordando finalmente ser amantes pero respetar sus andanzas en medida que sus respectivos orgullos se los permitieran, pero siempre manteniéndose con una comunicación excelente para que los falsos rumores no les dañasen, sobre todo en un santuario tan lleno de chismosos y libidinosos.

Mientras Afrodita y Milo se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, en aquel salón del templo principal se daba rienda suelta a todas las bajas pasiones de los caballeros de oro, plata y bronce que ahí aún se encontraban, bebidas alcohólicas que paseaban libremente por todo el templo, parejitas, tríos y cuartetas de guerreros y guerreras se hallaban por doquier llevando a cabo todas las locuras que se les ocurriera sin dar límite alguno.

Desde un rincón del templo Kanon, Saga y Sorrento contemplaban todo aquello sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían:

-Ya me imaginaba que Shion haría una estupidez como esta- exclamó Saga con resignación.

-¡Qué bueno que no tenemos que vivir esto día con día!- se burló Kanon ante la mirada estupefacta de Sorrento al ver la expresión de Saga.

-Sí, bueno…- interrumpió Sorrento al menor de los geminianos –Debemos regresar al santuario marino, Kanon-

-Sí, lo sé, pero no quería perderme este espectáculo barato de Shion, digo, Saga lo verá todos los días yo sólo me llevaré un lindo recuerdo que me hará reírme cada vez que me acuerde- rió divertido al ver a su hermano suspirar resignado y molesto por aquello.

El general marino de Siren jaló a su compañero para salir de aquel lujoso salón que había sido convertido en un rotundo tugurio lleno de borrachos y orgías.

-¡Que aburrido eres Sorrento!- exclamó Kanon saliendo del santuario detrás de su compañero.

-Sólo estabas molestando a tu hermano- alegó Sorrento siendo silenciado por los juguetones labios del geminiano quien le jaló atrayéndolo hacia sí para abrazarlo sin interrumpir el beso.

-Me gustas tanto, sirena- dijo en tono seductor el geminiano ante el sonrojo del austriaco.

-¡Kanon!- exclamó –regresemos ya…- pidió el general marino tomando la mano de su compañero.

Resignado, Kanon continuó caminando detrás de Sorrento con rumbo al santuario marino volteando de vez en vez hacia el templo principal para ver si alcanzaba a divisar algo estúpido que le hiciera reír…

FIN

**Notas finales: **

Espero esta historia haya sido de su agrado, comentarios y sugerencias bienvenidas sean.

---

He estado trabajando en un nuevo fic... "El que con fuego juega..." Es, esencialmente un MuxDohko, que va yendo medio dramático pero espero que al final quede bien.

Mil gracias por leer incluso estos divagues.

Besos.

gemininosaga Zuster


End file.
